A DETOUR FROM VEGAS
by SantiGold53
Summary: What if after the dismissive argument Michael had with Maria at the Gambling Table in Vegas leads to a different conclusion? Ship: CC But Predominantly Candy with some light Dreamer. Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. They belong to Metz, Katims and the WB/UPN. Got it? Warning: Though Rating is a T, please note there is profane language.
1. Chapter 1

A DETOUR FROM VEGAS

 **Rating** : Teen

 **Ship:** Candy with some Liz and Maria friendship thrown in.

Maybe light Dreamer too.

 **Summary:** What if after the dismissive argument Michael had with Maria at the Gambling Table in Vegas leads to a different conclusion?

 **Disclaimer** : The characters don't belong to me. They belong to Metz, Katims and the WB/UPN. Got it?

 **Notes:** In this version, Sheriff Valenti doesn't catch them. They ditched school a little early just to make an early getaway for Spring Break. (No debate team excuse needed- thanks anyway Max), and Liz and Max have a much needed moment in Las Vegas. Thank you, Crashdown for the script, so I could include the dialogue verbatim from VLV in here!

Enjoy and Read and Review!

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _MARIA: Amazing news! I have an audition._

 _MICHAEL: Now, keep with me here folks I'm here to win and I don't see you [glaring at Maria for a quick moment]._

 _MARIA: Hello? Don't you know what my dream has been since, like, the beginning of time? It's to start my singing career in a smoky Vegas, supper club._

 _[Michael rolls the dice and ignores Maria]_

 _MARIA: I'll be up on stage right? In front of a great band, and I'll belt out some torch songs, there'll be a spotlight, my makeup will be perfect. I'll have..._

 _MICHAEL: Maria, we had an agreement. Beat it._

 _MARIA: Are you not listening to me? This could be my big break, right now. Don't you want to come, and like cheer me on, and like give me a..._

 _[Michael has just been announced the winner]_

 _MICHAEL: Oh! The king, ladies and gentlemen._

 _MARIA: Michael!_

 _MICHAEL: Maria. I'm in the middle of something important!_

 _[Maria, disappointed and saddened, leaves.]_

After her upsetting run down with Michael, Maria decided to change into something more comfortable. Changing into jeans and white tank top, she put her clothes in her oversized purse and headed to find Liz. Waiting for the elevator doors to open she saw her blurred reflection in the doors and pulled her hair into a loose bun leaving a few stray blonde hairs framing the front of her face. She didn't care. The thirst to look and feel glamorous had all about left her now. Her dream of signing in a Vegas Supper club had become obsolete. She even found it embarrassing she thought she could even get the chance in the first place.

" _What was I thinking? No wonder Michael didn't even pay attention to any of it!"_ she mused sadly in her head as she replayed the horrible conversation at the playing table in her mind over and over again. She couldn't believe that even she had, for a moment, convinced herself that she could possibly discover her big break.

As the elevator doors opened two familiar faces appeared in front of Maria.

Alex looked at Maria's glum face, noting she had all her belongings with her.

"Maria, you going somewhere?" Kyle asked as he also deduced the same conclusion.

"I'm leaving," Maria said as she briskly walked past them into the inside of the empty elevator.

Alex placed his hand on one of the doors to block the elevator from closing.

"Leaving to where?" Alex asked with a concerned look.

"Back to Roswell. Have you seen Liz?" asked Maria.

"She's in the arcade, I think," Kyle replied, stunned at Maria's series of curt responses.

Maria nodded. "I'll see you back home."

"Ok," said Alex hesitantly as he took his hand away from the door, while Kyle gave a casual salute sign to Maria as the doors closed in.

"Dude, that was not the way Maria acted on the flight to Vegas," Kyle said wearily as he and Alex headed for their room.

Alex shook his head. "She was so excited and… cheery."

"Excited? I thought her smile was so big it would crack her face!"

"I bet you Guerin had something to do with this. I mean that's my guess anyway," Alex stated regretfully. Alex began thinking about the time when he punched Michael in the face for canoodling with Courtney. Even if it was just to "gather information", right then and there, he had wished at that moment he had hit him harder. How many times was that jerk of an alien going to hurt his best friend?

Kyle shook his head. "I really don't understand why she puts up with Michael's antics. Liz too when it comes to Max's _el Presidente_ attitude. I don't understand either of them!"

"I don't even think I want to try to understand, my friend," Alex said, slapping Kyle's back as they reached their room.

Liz was playing on the pinball machine, her hands constantly on the sides of the machine, and her focus steadfast on the silver ball. Tess had left her alone, which finally gave Liz the peace she needed to deal with her thoughts. She was determined to keep her mind occupied and busy. Just weeks ago, Future Max had paid her visit telling her that they were to get married in Vegas soon and that this course of direction had to be changed. If it didn't, Tess would leave the group and without Tess, the alien hybrids wouldn't be a complete unit. Tess's detachment from the group would ultimately result in being the sole reason as to why Earth couldn't be saved. Liz understanding the severity of Future Max's words knew how important it was to keep Tess, Max, Isabel, and Michael together. But to her dismay, even though she was able to twist part of that future from coming true, she was upset that it couldn't change it enough so that a trip to Vegas could've been avoided.

"Hey Chica," Maria said, as she came up wearily from behind Liz as she placed her chin on Liz's shoulder.

Liz whizzing around caught sight of the glum demeanor of her friend right away. Liz released her grasp on the pinball machine completely as she looked on at her distraught friend. She could hear the machine's sounds surmising her loss, only adding to the sadness of the scene before her.

"Maria," Liz started as she grasped Maria's hand, "what's wrong?"

Maria sighed as she shook her head rolling her eyes. "Why did we come here, Liz?"

Liz frowned at her in response. Maria let out a sad laugh. "We should've just stayed home. Just let Max and Michael come on their own. Look at us. You're trying to keep yourself busy because I know what this place meant to you in a…. another life of sorts. I came thinking Michael and I had made some progress in our relationship after the whole Laurie episode, but who am I fooling? Why did I think this was a good idea?"

Liz squinted her eyes. "What happened? Did you and Michael have a fight or something?"

"Or something," replied Maria. "I asked him for some support, but of course his poker game or was it, Black Jack? Whatever game it was, it was more important than me and my dreams. Everything is more important than me. The alien chaos, his destiny, his rules, and his life. Everything!"

"Maria, you know that's not true. Your life and dreams are very important," Liz said reassuringly, as she hooked her arm around Maria's.

"I know that, but he doesn't feel that way. If the person you love doesn't respect that, what does that say Liz?"

Liz was disappointed in Michael. On so many occasions Maria risked her life or put everything on hold for him. At a moment's notice, she could drop everything for him. Why was it so hard for him to be considerate and return the favor now and then? The only thing Liz could do was frown in response.

"I'm sorry Maria," she said as the two girls leaned in closer to one another, hand in hand walking aimlessly out of the arcade.

Maria shrugged her shoulders. "I've given up. I've decided to head back home."

"I'll come with. The sooner I get out of this place the better," Liz said as she pointed to her wristlet and backpack, signaling she had everything she needed and brought with her anyway. Liz was just as ready to leave, for she was not able to put aside all of the memories Future Max had shared with her. Memories that once Liz encountered in another life.

As the two friends made a quick stop at the coffee cart, they sat outside and found a bench.

"This would've been your wedding day," Maria said sadly to Liz as she stirred the red straw in her coffee cup. Liz nodded sadly as she took a sip of her coffee and gazed out to the sky. Maria noted her pensiveness and decided to change the subject and began to fill her in on her and Michael's argument.

"I never even knew that Michael liked to gamble that much. Sure we've played poker once or twice with Kyle and Tess, but- "

"I hope that was the _decent_ kind of poker game," Liz said cocking one eyebrow in a teasing tone. To her delight, it made Maria smile, which Liz internally celebrated. She was glad to see some of the glumnesses from Maria's face dissipate.

"Of course it was! Anyway maybe we just don't know much about each other after all," Maria shrugged as she poured the cream to her hot cup of coffee.

The two headed for the bus depot to sit and wait for the next bus that happened to be leaving for Roswell, New Mexico.

"I was so happy for him Liz when he found out that he had some sort of family out there. To know that Michael had some human tie beyond that loser Hank, Liz, I can't tell you how much that made me feel better. When I think of all the hurt Michael went through with that man, I…" Maria's voice trailed off. She couldn't even finish her sentence, it had caused her so much pain to think of the anguish that Michael had gone through for most of his life.

Maria had to pause a bit to control her thoughts and emotions on the subject so she could continue talking to Liz. Liz smiled remembering how Maria had told her of how Michael had come to her bedroom one rainy day looking for her compassion and comfort when Hank had hurt him badly. When it came to unconditional love Maria had a huge amount of it and Michael was so lucky to be on the receiving end of it.

"Granted, Isabel and Max, of course, they're more like his real family. I honestly think Michael wanted to come out here just with Max so they could spend some brotherly time I guess. Maybe I intruded on it." Maria shrugged her shoulders as she took a sip of coffee and looked out to the bustle of people at the depot.

Liz simply nodded in agreement. She sensed there was a distance between Max and Michael since the whole destiny thing as well.

"I'm so happy he has Laurie. Not just as someone like a sister of sorts, but also as a reminder that he's tied to more, belongs to more, and is more beyond Hank," Maria added softly, as Liz clasped her hand on Maria's squeezing it for comfort.

Suddenly a tall figure towered over the girls blocking out the sunlight as a familiar voice called out.

"Parker. Can I talk to Maria for a minute?"

Maria, completely startled, almost spilled her coffee over as she and Liz looked up. Their faces were in complete shock for the person staring back at them was none other than Michael Guerin.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Maria was mortified _. Oh God! How much did he hear?_ A hesitant Max Evans peeked from behind Michael. Liz couldn't help but feel remorse for anything else than the fact that it was supposed to be her wedding day with this brooding alien she began to lock eyes with. While she was sad of the day she was happy that he was suddenly close by now. Very close.

"No you may not," Maria said crossing her arms over her chest as she stood. "We're going home, aren't we Liz."

"That's where we're heading Michael. We don't want to be here anymore," Liz said solemnly never leaving Max's gaze.

"Why?" Michael asked ignoring Liz's reply.

"Isn't it obvious Michael, you don't want me here. You don't want any of us here, but especially me. It's fine I get it."

Michael raised one eyebrow. "You're not making any sense Maria."

Maria sighed. It was the sigh that expressed finally being tired of having to explain everything out to Michael constantly.

"First you beg me to let you come, and then I say yes. Which means I did want you to come on this trip. Now you want to go," Michael said through gritted teeth with his arms crossed on his chest. "So explain to me, why the sudden change of heart?"

"Michael! If you don't get it that's your problem. I don't have to explain anything." Maria looked at Liz hoping Liz would follow her cue and come up with some one-liners against Michael.

"Liz you're going back too?" Max asked longingly. Liz turned her attention to Max. His sad brown eyes looking deep into her own. She hated that they weren't the exact way the used to be. So much had changed between her and Max, but at the same time, so much was still the same. He still looked at her the same way. He still talked to her the same way. And she still reacted the same way when he came near her- alert and in complete adoration followed by her heart racing. It was a reaction she couldn't repress.

"Maria's right Max. This was supposed to be for just the two of you," Liz replied.

Maria could see from the corner of her eye that Max began to protest as he took a seat next to Liz. She really hoped that the two of them could work it out. It was a shame that Future Max had come and ruined everything for her two best friends. She knew how much Max had pined for Liz over the summer and then after. She of all people understood his plight as it was the same one that Maria had for Michael since that "Dooms Day." The day the Alien hybrids found out what their destiny was supposed to be.

Michael saw Maria, looking at her friends longingly. He knew what she was thinking. _I bet she's thinking why couldn't she have what they had?_

"Want to take a walk with me?" Michael asked.

Maria shook her head. "No, not really." Maria swallowed some coffee hoping she could just avoid making eye contact with Michael as she took a few steps away from Liz and Max to offer them some privacy.

It was Michael's turn to let out a sigh. "Come on let's get you to the audition so you can sing Maria. Then you'll be happy and we can just forget about this whole stupid thing," he said as he reached for her.

Maria backed away with a mixed look of hurt and confusion. "No thanks," she said firmly as she went back to sipping her coffee glancing back at Liz every so often. It looked like her and Max were in a heated conversation as Liz left the bench, with Max in tow behind her.

"I shouldn't have come on this trip," Maria said softly as she shook her head sadly. Michael was beginning to get really concerned. Maria's demeanor has drastically changed from where it was when they first left Roswell.

The bus was pulling up. Maria was relieved and overjoyed at its arrival. It couldn't have been better timing!

"Liz," Maria called out. "The bus is here come on let's go!"

Liz nodded and as she turned away from Max to head over to the bus, Max immediately grabbed her arm, turned her around and kissed Liz hard on the lips. Michael cocked one eyebrow up at the scene while Maria looked on in complete disarray. Then a smile appeared on her face.

"Those two crazy lovebirds. When will they ever learn?" Maria said so softly she was sure that no one could hear, but unbeknownst to her Michael had.

"Guess they have some unfinished business to resolve," Michael said as he scratched his eyebrow looking away from the couple.

"Good for them. I hope they figure it out." Maria was genuinely happy for them. She only wanted the best for her "girlfriend" and best friend.

"Well, I better go," Maria said as she headed for the bus.

"Wait, if you're going, I'm going too," Michael said as he put the jacket he was holding on his arm, on himself.

"No, no no no! Michael Guerin, you are not coming on this bus with me."

"Can it Maria! I'm coming."

"I did this to get away from you. I'm doing this _for_ you. Isn't this what you wanted? Just you and Max," Maria said as she motioned to the area that Max and Liz were at.

"Well seeing as he's a little preoccupied right now, my plans of a boy's night out of debauchery is basically ruined."

"Great so I'm just your last resort?" Maria retorted as she took the steps into the bus.

"Your words not mine," he said casually as he plopped his backpack on one shoulder. The backpack had all the Dupree money in it. The whole time, while they were at Vegas Michael, kept it very close to him.

Maria shook her head. She couldn't believe it.

"You still have your pals Alex and Kyle," Maria pointed out as she took a seat nearer to the back, scooting in closer to the window.

Michael ignoring her statement, placed his backpack above on the compartment shelf as he took his jacket off taking a seat next to her.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked as her face twisted in disgust.

"Sitting."

"I don't want to sit next to you!" Maria screeched as she tried to pry her way out and get to another vacant seat.

The bus began to move out of the lot. Maria fell into Michael's lap with a yelp.

"So you don't want to sit _next_ to me but on top of me is fine."

Maria, grumbling, glared at Michael and moved out of his lap back to her seat.

"Whatever. At the first rest stop I'm finding a new seat," she said with her arms crossed as she looked out the window.

"Fine by me." Michael shrugged.

"Fine," Maria repeated as she continued looking out the window.

Michael looked over at Maria. She was sad about him ignoring her at the dice table. He wasn't an idiot he knew that much. He was so caught up on trying to fix things between Max and himself, he had been overlooking where a lot of the damage really lied. There were cracks in their relationship, representing big unresolved issues. Perhaps even bigger issues than he and Max had in theirs. Michael wondered if he should've paid more attention to rectifying things between Maria and him first.

When they set out for Tucson with Laurie, Maria made sure that their intentions were clear. That if they were to venture out together to embark on what could be a very dangerous trip, they would have to be together again—as in boyfriend and girlfriend. A small curl appearing on his lips as he remembered the scene. He found it simply entertaining that even in the heat of danger only Maria would make sure that they both understood the definition of their relationship. Establishing that factor in her "hurricane" like manner in the midst of all the chaos was truly entertaining for Michael though he would never admit it out loud.

After about thirty minutes, Michael looked over wondering if she was hungry. She didn't stop staring at the window since the bus left the lot. Michael could tell it took every muscle in that blonde's body not to exchange any words with him. Michael sighed, which caused Maria to flinch just a little.

After another 30 minutes, the cold draft of the bus caused goosebumps on Maria's arms. She began to rub her arms, gently, trying to bring some warmth into her flesh. Michael noticing right away offered his jacket to Maria.

"Cold?" he simply asked as he offered the jacket above her lap.

"No thank you," Maria replied firmly as she looked Michael dead in the eye, denying his considerate gesture, then turned back to her window.

Michael snickered, rolling his eyes. "Fine stay cold. I don't care," he said shrugging his shoulders.

Maria closed her eyes feeling the pain of his words. _Of course, he didn't care_. But hearing them out loud that was another thing altogether so she chose to do something very uncharacteristic. She remained quiet. Michael feeling frustrated and a bit perplexed by her silence scratched his eyebrow and let out another.

"Just take it," he ordered this time plopping the material on her lap.

Maria glanced over, seeing Michael just looking straight on, avoiding her gaze.

"If it will shut you up," Maria murmured as she put on the jacket. It smelled just like him, a mixture of Eucalyptus and mint. Maria closed her eyes, transfixed by the scent, and the movement of the bus lulling her to sleep.

"Why didn't you tell me all this?" Max asked as they sat next to the bay window of their luxury suite.

"How could I?" A single tear trickled down her cheek. She had just told Max everything about Future Max.

They had stayed up all night, with a cups of cocoa in their hands, as she retold every detail about that unforgettable day and what Future Max said the future would hold if the royal four didn't stay together. Liz was strong and amazingly steadfast when it came to dealing under pressure. But the day was taxing because it kept reminding her of what could've been, what could've happened. She had missed out on the happiest day of her life, and so did Max. The pressure had penetrated her heart and with that her undying love for Max. She couldn't conceal it anymore, not from him.

"I did it to save you. I didn't want what Future Max told me would happen; happen to Isabel, to Michael, to you," Liz said with a quiet sob. Max cupped Liz's cheek as he kissed her softly on the lips. Placing his forehead on hers he looked into her eyes.

"How did you keep it in so long?"

"I couldn't. I eventually had to tell someone," Liz replied quietly.

"Maria." It was all Max had to say. He understood Liz more than anyone, probably even more than she understood herself. Liz nodded.

"So you didn't sleep with Kyle after all huh?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Liz looked at her love, finally seeing a sense of relief that hadn't been there for weeks.

Liz shook her head.

"Wow."

Liz looked puzzled at Max's expression of astonishment. Max smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, it's just really apparent that you all are great friends. Amazing friends to each other in fact. I mean the way it sounds Kyle just did what you asked him to do, no questions asked. Then when it comes to Maria you can tell her anything and she's amazingly loyal and trustworthy. No wonder Alex has your back all the time, not to mention Maria's. You guys are so lucky to have one another."

"You have that too Max," she said reassuringly. "I've never seen a pair of siblings as close as you and Isabel. Michael has never left your side he's so loyal. He even wanted this trip to be all about you and him. You have great friends. We're both lucky in that aspect," she said smilingly.

Max smiled at Liz's thoughtfulness, but Max knew his relationship with Isabel and Michael was definitely a little strained at the moment. The fact that Isabel had to lie at first about being Vilandra in the first place and that Michael and he were distant meant they weren't in a good place.

"Things will get better. You still have an amazing bond with them, and so lucky to have each other." Liz said reassuringly as if she was reading his thoughts. Liz always understood what Max was thinking just by looking at his face. She knew that while there was tension between the aliens, there was still loyalty and love."I guess you're right. We _are_ lucky. Speaking of Michael, I wonder if he and Maria got back to Roswell yet." Max pondered out loud.

"Hmm. Let me text her," Liz said as she pulled out her Nokia from her purse.

Text Message: To Maria- HOME YET? P.S TOLD MAX EVERYTHING ABOUT F.M.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Maria awoke to the sound of her cellphone beeping in her purse, and a heavy arm wrapped around her shoulders. She had fallen asleep on Michael's chest, and his chin rested gently on top of her head.

Maria, making a soft coughing noise, woke Michael up as she got herself free from Michael's embrace. Once slowly coming to his senses, Michael quickly retracted his arm out of embarrassment. He and Maria both blushed distancing themselves from one another in their seats. Flustered and half asleep, she turned her attention back at her phone.

It was a text message from repeated the words from the text in a whisper. Michael quickly glancing over saw the text, but the letters "F.M" caught his eye.

"F.M?" he asked.

Maria quickly put the phone away in the purse. It dawned on her that Max now knew the deep secret that Liz had held on to so tightly for so long. Would that mean that the others deserved to know as well? Isabel and Michael? Her guess would be that Max would want them to. But would it be Maria's responsibility to tell Michael this news? The thought itself daunted her considering they weren't amicable at all. At least not in the present moment.

"Nothing," Maria said dismissively. Michael scratched his eyebrow reminding himself to bring it up later. Something about it didn't seem right to just disregard it.

"Michael are we home yet?"

Rubbing his eyes and letting out a big yawn he glanced up to the front of the bus.

"What the?" There was snow. "Maria, when the bus came to the depot did you by chance catch the city that was written in lights on the sign?"

Maria swallowed. She couldn't remember. She was so preoccupied with her emotions, distraught over her and Michael's squabble, and venting to Liz that she realized she hadn't paid any attention to seeing if it was the right bus or not.

"Oh God!" Michael bellowed as he realized from Maria's expression that she had no clue. "Maria there is snow outside. We're definitely not in Roswell!"

"Maybe it's just….a stop," Maria said hoping that they were just approaching their first area.

Michael hoped so too. He took his watch that was connected to the chain of his pants for a minute glancing at the time.

"We've been on this bus for 9 hours!"

"Oh my god, did we miss all the rest of the stops?" Maria cried.

"How the fuck did I sleep 9 hours straight?" Michael exclaimed as he combed his fingers through his hair, dumbfounded he let his guard down that long.

Maria gave him a concerning look. She knew that Michael never slept that long. It was all thanks to his Alien genes, at least that's what he always told Maria. Being that Michael didn't require much sleep, how come Michael did sleep so soundly for so long just now on the bus? Had he been not getting enough lately? Granted the recent events of dealing with a jellyfish DNA targeting monster, discovering you came from a whole other family, and getting shot were enough to make any normal person lose sleep. It wouldn't be surprising if Michael was feeling very overwhelmed.

As she softly called out his name in concern to address the possibility that Michael was feeling tense, all at once she was awoken from her moment of weakness, as he stood abruptly towards the shelf compartment, checking to see if the rest of the Dupree money was still intact inside his backpack.

Letting a sigh of relief he slammed back into the seat with his bag in his lap.

"Well we still have the money."

Maria raised her eyebrow. Typical. Money was more important. How could she even think that talking to Michael and showing any sign of concern was an option? Stay strong Chica she said to herself. Stay mad. Stay strong!

"Thank God," she said mockingly. Apparently Michael didn't appreciate the note of sarcasm in her tone though.

"Yeah it is in fact because if I wasn't with you you'd have no money, your broke ass would be in the middle of nowhere all by yourself!" he said close to her face.

Maria flinched, but refusing to be talked down to, she pushed the tears back.

"That would've been better because then at least I wouldn't have been stuck with you!"

"Right and broke," he murmured under his breath.

"I still have some of my share left Michael. I would've been fine," she protested as she brought her attention back out the window.

"Ladies and Gentleman we have arrived to our destination. The Arabella Ski Resort in Vail, Colorado. Enjoy your stay and don't forget to give the concierge your rating for our Bus Company. We hope your experience was more than satisfactory and you decide to use Luxury Mammoth Transportation again!"

"Vail, Colorado!" Michael exclaimed. "I can't believe we're out here! What the fuck Maria?"

"I didn't ask you to come with me Michael! What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? Geeze! Well fine then! I'm sorry I got us lost, but most of all I am sorry I even came on this bus to get stuck alone with you in Vail Colorado, of all places!"

She was deeply upset, Michael could tell from the strain in her voice. He didn't know why Maria and he always seemed to get each other mad. It was like they got pleasure from it at times, in some weird twisted, yet passionate way.

"Maria, wait…" Pushing past him and ignoring what seemed to be the start of some apology, Maria began to make her way out, crossing through the aisle as the other passengers began to get their belongings from the above compartments. Since Maria didn't have much with her, she was quickly making way through when suddenly a cane stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry dear didn't see you there," replied the older woman with the pleasant face. She had a delightful smile, and somehow just seeing the woman's warm and friendly features made Maria's unpleasant ones dissipate.

"I'm sorry. I should've been more careful there," Maria said offering a timid smile.

"Maria, can't you wait?" snarled Michael as she finally caught up to her.

"Oh look! Wayne! Is that them? The couple you said that reminded you of us when you used the lavatory at the back of the bus earlier?"

Maria and Michael looking confused caught sight of the older gentleman next to her who was holding their bags.

"Why yes! Honeymoon I presume?" he asked them with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, no—"

"Yes. Sorry and you are?" Michael said cutting Maria off receiving a death glare from her.

 _Why on earth did he just say they were on their honeymoon?_

Michael shrugged his shoulders in response to Maria's confused yet raging expression, and brought his attention back to the couple.

"This was ours too. Now we come here every year for our anniversary. Why, you two really do look just like us! He caught you guys sleeping in each other's arms in the back of the bus. Wayne I think was getting all soft when he saw you both."  
"I did no such thing Luann," the older gentleman said as he shook his head.

"Come on mama we got to' get out of here," he said as he let Luann out first.

"Well it was nice talking to you both. You're going to love it here!"

"Thanks," Michael called out cheerfully. Maria stared at him with her mouth open, astonished at the out of character cheerful demeanor he was displaying to the older couple.

"What the hell?"

"What?" Michael barked, shrugging his shoulders.

"You lied saying we are on our honeymoon, then you turn all goody-goody, _Leave it to Beaver_ on me?" Maria asked exasperatedly.

"Hey, keep your voice down," he whispered harshly in her ear. "People don't know that we're just two high school students, one who happens to be not of this earth! You want them to know that we skipped school, ventured to Vegas and now made a detour to this Vail place?"

Maria crossed her arms in response and just continued her way out of the bus. As they got out, Maria became transfixed at the beautiful scenery of the resort. Arabella did seem like a beautiful winter wonderland to indulge in, just like in the advertisements shown in those luxurious travel magazines.

Michael and Maria took in the scene in awe.

"It is breathtaking," Maria said softly as she pulled her arms tighter around her chest to guard her from the frigid air. Michael noticed Maria hugging his jacket around her tighter as she drank in the view. He was hoping maybe she would show a hint of excitement, the kind she had when they made their way out to Vegas. Sadly it didn't seem that way as she trudged her way slowly on the cobblestone path to the entrance. Michael frowned, feeling very guilty that he was responsible for this sad and miserable change in Maria.

"Maria, wait a second," Michael called out as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder. Maria turned slowly to face him. In response to the cold air, her cheeks had turned a bright pink as well as her lips. Michael swore she looked like an Angel.

"What?" asked Maria snapping Michael out of his trance.

"Oh. Sorry just thought maybe we should change the name on our I.D's. Keeping our real names and age under wraps would probably be best till we get all this straightened out and head back to Roswell again."

"Ok. But can we do it inside? It's getting dark and it's really cold out here," she said her teeth beginning to chatter.

"Sure," Michael said with a nod, resisting the strong urge to wrap his arm around her to keep her warm, making her feel cared for and secure. She definitely expressed wanting space from him, so to his dismay, he just let Maria lead the way inside the resort.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Couple's suite I presume?" asked the Concierge desk man.

Michael took his and Maria's ID's under the table and quickly changed their names with a flash. They were now Madison and Matthew Scott. Maria laughed internally at how Michael still played with their names, while keeping their respective "M's" intact. At least it was an improvement from Margarita!

"Sure," replied Michael.

"Mr. Scott will you be paying with a credit card?"

"It's actually Dr. Scott, and no we prefer to pay with cash. Honeymoon. Kept the wedding small so we wouldn't be pestered and bothered," Michael added with a smile.

Maria, impressed by the detail, couldn't help but curl her lips a bit into a subtle smile. It was these moments with Michael that made it so hard for her to stay strong and angry with him.

"Of course Dr. Scott we understand. We'll make sure that no one bothers you."

"Please no forwarded calls either. I have a great Doctor in my place that's on-call, so don't fall for any excuses. If it's a real emergency I have my cell phone and beeper on me." Michael added, again making Maria impressed.

"Of course, Dr. Scott. No interruptions! I understand completely. Any luggage?"

"No why bother? We got all we need right here, right honey?" he said as he grabbed Maria's hand by surprise.

"Of course honey," Maria said forcefully through gritted teeth, trying to put on the act as well. She held on to Michael's hand.

 _Are we really going to get away with this?_

The concierge man gave them their electronic card keys and pointed them to the direction of the elevators. When they got inside, Maria immediately let go of Michael's hand and took to the other side of the elevator. Michael just sighed and scratched his eyebrow. He wasn't shocked at Maria's reaction per say, but he wasn't exactly expecting that either.

When they got to their room, Maria was disappointed that while the place was indeed big, royally furnished, had lots of space, and definitely luxurious, it had only one bedroom -with one bed. No space for them to be a part. Frowning at the entrance of the bedroom and its grandly decorated king sized bed almost as if the inanimate object was teasing her, she walked past the threshold into what seemed to be the living room area. She took Michael's jacket off that she had on since the bus ride and carefully placed it on the couch.

Poking around trying to find matches to light the fireplace, a fire all of a sudden appeared burning the wood, immediately radiating heat into the room. Maria knowing full and well that it was Michael's powers that turned on the fire, looked behind to thank him, but found his finger on a switch.

As if reading her thoughts he merely replied, "I guess the fireplaces are electronically controlled at the resort for safety precautions." He shrugged as he went to the T.V. to turn on any exciting games or matches that might be on.

"I should let Liz know we are ok." Maria said behind Michael as he surfed the tube.

"Go for it," was Michael's short reply as Maria made her way to the bedroom.

Once inside, Maria rested her back against the double doors. She still felt emotionally raw about the whole scene back in Vegas. Sure it wasn't one of their biggest arguments, but it still resonated a lot with her, and it was still fresh in her mind. The fact that he couldn't put something aside for just one moment to acknowledge something that meant a lot to her caused a lot of pain.

Ever since she became a part of the "I Know an Alien Club", she was steadfast and loyal to Michael and the group. She genuinely cared for him, and while she knew in her deepest of hearts that he did too, he needed to show that more. Because unbeknownst to Michael, Maria was beginning to feel neglected and sat on the bed as she called Liz.

"Hello? Maria?" cried a frantic Liz on the receiving end.

Maria took her cell phone off her ear. The voice sounded really muffled, so she decided to talk directly into the receiver.

"Liz? Can you hear me?"

"Barely."

"Hold on let me get near a window," Maria said as she skirted to the window.

 _Figures. Stuck in a resort with Spaceboy and again facing cell phone challenges. This is reminding me of a previous abduction all over again!_

Maria huffed as she remembered the time Michael stole her Jetta, kidnapped her down to Marathon Texas, and threw her cellphone out the window.

"Can you hear me now Liz?"

"Yes! Maria! Oh my God! Are you home?"

"If only that were true. I must have gotten side tracked and boarded the wrong bus! I'm in Vail, Colorado. We ended up a luxury ski resort."

"Vail, Colorado? At least Michael's with you so you're not alone right?" Liz said trying to make Maria feel a little better. Maria frowned.

"Hello Liz! Remember? Michael and I were not on good terms. And yes I am with him but—"

"I know, but he's the last person you want to be around right now, right?"

"Right." Maria began to pace a little back and forth, but didn't stray too far from the window fearing she would lose signal. "I'll survive. Let's just change the subject," Maria said as she brushed the bangs out of her face. "Just tell me what happened with you and Max."

"Maria, are you ok?" Liz asked. She loved how Maria would always put Liz's concerns and needs into account, but Liz knew that Maria was upset.

Maria didn't answer.

Liz sighed. If she didn't get caught up in Maria's emotional meltdown and be distracted by Max, Liz probably would've been more vigilant about Maria boarding the right bus. Liz felt a bit guilty about not being more attentive.

"I shouldn't have lost my sight on you when Max came over. I didn't mean to ignore—"

"Relax chica," Maria said as she sat crisscross against the wall, right under the window pane. "Let's just move on to you and Max, please," Maria said almost pleadingly again brushing off the need to talk to about her current situation.

Liz let out a sigh. "I told him everything Maria. I couldn't hold this in from him anymore."

It was Maria's turn to sigh. "I'm surprised you kept it from him this long," Maria admitted. "Does the rest of the gang know?"

"We're going to tell them this evening at dinner. What a way to start off Spring Break huh?"

Maria scoffed and rolled her eyes in agreement. "Yeah, some start alright. At this point I just want this week to be over."

"Maria, I'm sorry. I should've been there for you."

"You've had a lot on your mind."

"Yeah but you have too, and you went through all that Dupree stuff."

"Yeah well, it's all part of what entails being in our little Alien Mafia right?"

That made Liz chuckle. "Yeah I guess. Um, are you going to tell Michael?"

"Me? I would've thought you and Max would've wanted to be the one to do that."

"Well it's just that Michael would want to know sooner than later, don't you think?  
Besides, next to me you were the only one that knew about the whole Future Max stuff."

"Ugh, it's going to be one more thing that aggravates him."

"What do you mean?" Liz asked honestly puzzled.

"Well I already got us lost and now when I tell him that I've been withholding important information from him, information that has to do directly with his Alien side and his future, he'll be more upset with me," Maria said sadly biting her lip.

"He'll understand Maria."

Maria nodded. "Maybe." After a little pause Maria continued. "Why can't Max just make the initiative to call Michael and tell him, himself? Are things really that distant between those two?"

"Well, Max thinks the reason why Michael made this impulsive suggestion to go to Vegas in the first place, was probably to get away from all the Alien stress lately. I think Max doesn't want to bother him about it just yet."

"Yet, you're suggesting I be the one to tell him?" Maria countered.

Liz sighed. "Point taken. You know what? Do whatever you feel is right in the moment. Just know the whole gang will know by the end of the day," Liz said gently understanding where her friend was coming from.

"Ok. Well, it's almost 7pm here in Colorado. Can't believe I'm missing the first dinner of Spring Break with you guys when I'm the one that planned it!" Maria cried.

"I really wish you were here too Maria."

"You're going to love the dress I picked out for you too. It's a sexy red number, Max will love it!" Maria cried followed by a light chuckle.

Liz laughed.

"To think I even picked out a dashing suit for Spaceboy," Maria said as her voice trailed off.  
"Wow! Tie and all?"

"Tie and all. Bet everyone would've loved to have seen that!" Maria burst out, as she tucked a piece of bang behind her ear. She was really missing Liz, and wishing she could be having fun with all her other friends in Vegas. She was beginning to regret that she left the vibrant city in the first place.

"Come back here soon then." Liz' suggestion was appealing, but was it realistic?

"What do you mean skip Roswell and just go back to Vegas?"

"Yeah, I mean why not. You have the money and the rest of the week off."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Maria had to admit, she definitely still had the means and time on her hands to turn her current situation around. "I don't know. I'll see. Just promise me one thing Liz."

"What?"

"Don't get married without me! Especially in some sleazy Elvis chapel!"

"Maria! Of course not!"

The two girls laughed a bit and said their goodbyes. Maria promised Liz that she would let her know when they would leave Vail, Colorado and where her next destination would be. Wherever it was she decided to go, she hoped it would be better than being stuck with Michael, being they were on such bad terms with each other.

Maria wanted desperately to take a shower and wash the terrible day off her body. She came out of the bedroom, and saw the back of Michael's head as he flipped through channels still sitting on the couch. She didn't have enough extra clothes on her but remembered there was a gift shop in the lobby before they had come up. Perhaps she would be able to find some clothes there.

"Michael I'm going to head down to buy a few items."

"How long will you be gone for?"

Maria shrugged. _Why did he care?_ "I don't know. Why?"

"Well I was just thinking about dinner that's all."

"Go ahead and eat without me," Maria said as she left for the door unnoticed by Michael as he continued on.

"How can I eat without you Maria? Quit being stubborn I know you must be hungry. Maria?" he said as he turned his head finally from the TV. But Maria was gone.

* * *

Maria perused around some dresses and tops. She liked wearing two pieces, so she opted for some spaghetti strap tank tops and skirts to wear in the resort. She got a pair of sweatpants, two t-shirts and a pair of shorts for sleeping in. She was hoping to do some shopping with Liz on the strip, the whole group did, which is why they didn't pack much. It was easier to ditch school early to get started on their Spring Break, and get on their flight without being noticed by school staff.

She luckily had her coat with her that was still stuffed inside her oversized bag. Granted it wasn't too good against the snow, but she didn't feel the need to go outside at all at the resort. No skiing for her. She just wanted to get the hell out of Vail as soon as she could. But first she had to decide where to head to: Back to Vegas, or back home to Roswell. She wondered if Michael had any thoughts on what he wanted to do as well.

"You know you and your husband look so adorable," said a voice from behind Maria. As she turned she was met with the kind lady she ran into on the bus.

"Oh! Hi again," Maria said timidly as she combed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," the woman said with her hands up as she walked closer to Maria.

"No, no you didn't it's fine. Luann right?"

"Yes, the one and only! You know, I'm not kidding when I say you two remind me so much of 'Wayney' and me when we were your age."

"'Wayney'? Oh! Wayne, your husband if I remember correctly."

The older woman nodded with a smile. "Are you guys enjoying your stay here?"

No! Definitely not! "Well, we're sort of…"

"Bickering" Luann guessed.

Maria laughed, embarrassingly. "That obvious huh?"

Luann chuckled. "Well, I can spot it since I engage in the past time myself! Not willingly all the time of course!"

Maria smiled at that. Then she became very serious. "Well it's just you know, newly wedded squabbles and such," Maria said hoping to dismiss the conversation.

"Wayne and I fight like that to this day!"

Maria cocked an eyebrow up, "Really? You mean it doesn't end?" Maria said exasperatedly as she put her hand to her chest in surprise.

Luann laughed again, her kind eyes showing a mixture of remorse and empathy for the girl. "Yeah well it can for a while, and then it starts back up again. It gets better the way it does with all couples but what you and your sweetheart have is passion and tons of it! I should know!"

Maria began to let her guard down, smiling at Luann. She knew that there were other bickering couples out there like her and Michael but to be thought of as a couple of passion that was a first!

"I never thought of it that way," Maria said thinking out loud.

"All couples disagree, they'll make up, and the cycle goes on and on. And some couples spin in the cycle faster like, the way you and your sweetheart probably do."

Maria nodded as she processed the assessment. Their banter sure did come off volatile, definitely neurotic at times, but now that she thought about it was indeed passionate as well.

"Don't fret, it has its advantages," Luann said with a wink. Maria couldn't help but stifle a giggle at Luann's promiscuous implication. Luann sure had some sass, and Maria was loving every bit of it!

"Well I better be going—sorry. I don't think I ever caught your name?" Luann said as she offered her hand out to shake Maria's.

"Ma- Madison," Maria replied hesitantly as she almost forgot what her pseudo name was this time. With a smile, she shook Luann's hand.

"Madison," Luann said with a nod. "You and your sweetheart?" pausing hoping Maria would fill in the blank.

"Uh Matthew…Matt for short," Maria said internally applauding herself for sounding very convincing.

"Well you and Matt have a wonderful time here! Enjoy your stay!"

With a soft "thanks" from Maria, Luann left the gift shop with a bag of items she must have already purchased. As Maria made her way to the cash register she thought about the situation she was in and how the best way it was to deal with it. Do she and Michael leave the resort together? Do they go their separate ways? She just wasn't sure which decision was best, but she knew ONE thing.

She was definitely feeling upset that she was missing out on a wonderful night with her friends, who were back in Vegas.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It wasn't that Michael was in a hurry to leave or go anywhere from Vail. Being in the resort for a few days with Maria, wasn't the worst thing in the world. Sure, he wanted to have a little fun with Max and possibly mend their friendship in the process, but more than anything he wanted to make sure Max understood how Michael felt about his newfound authoritative attitude. Their friendship was definitely strained and Michael had a lot of resentment towards Max, but he remained loyal and steadfast and always held his tongue when he questioned Max's 'orders'. Now Michael realized what a terrible decision that was so he was hoping to bring it up to Max at some point in Vegas.

Michael knew the many times he messed up and how Max just as loyally bailed him out, but there were moments where he felt like Max just wasn't the same anymore. The whole I AM KING thing had really gone to his head, and sometimes Michael didn't always agree with Max's decisions. He honestly felt like Max's judgement was clouded. Was it because of Tess? Was she influencing him? What's more, why didn't Max ever tell Michael about whatever it was she was telling him?

Then again it was just a hunch. Maybe Max wasn't being influenced by Tess. However, as much as Michael rather brush the thought to the side he couldn't. He knew Tess was one of them, but something about her always made Michael be on extra guard.

Letting loose was something Michael didn't just want to do, he _needed_ to. He needed to release all the anguished feelings that had accumulated as of late. It had been hard. Realizing where his human side had come from, a man by the name of Charles Dupree that was abducted by Michael's own people unwillingly was a tough pill to swallow. Finding out that he had a distant relative, a somewhat sort of sister, was another crazy surprise. And while attacking an alien jellyfish crystal monster and getting shot in the arm was not enough, he had managed to save the world all in one day as well.

Talk about needing to let loose!

But through it all he had _his_ Maria by his side. If she hadn't been with him through it all it probably would've been impossible for Michael to tackle all of it on his own. She was such a great asset during such high stake incidents. The rest of the group didn't give her enough credit nor privileged enough to see this side of her. Their loss. Maria was magnificent in these ventures.

Michael decided to go to the travel and information desk at the lobby. He perused through some pamphlets and finally found a bus schedule. Maria and he could probably just fly back to Vegas or Roswell, wherever it was they wanted to go.

 _"_ _Wait a minute. Where do we want to go?"_ Michael thought to himself as he closed the pamphlet.

Folding and placing it in his shirt pocket he went to one of the information desks that was manned by a very attractive lady. Unbeknownst to Michael she had been checking him out the entire time he was there. Her red hair made the red lipstick on her lips look paler in comparison.

"Hey," saluted Michael. The woman had just hung the phone down.

"Yes, Mr.?" she asked with a slight pause as she batted her eyelashes and shamelessly drank up Michael.

"It's Doctor actually. Dr. Scott," Michael beamed with a cocky smile. He would never get sick of saying that! Michael could tell from the woman's reaction that she ate it right up! She would definitely be the go to person he went for information while they stayed here since she seemed so, forthcoming, for lack of a better word.

"I was wondering when the next bus would come here, either to leave to another city or perhaps an airport."

"Oh my gosh! You didn't hear? Have you been in your room in the past 15 minutes?"

Michael looked confused and shook his head. "No. Heard what?"

"The Winter storm advisory status turned from watch to warning. We're expecting a huge downpour of snow tonight."

"What? I know I'm in a Ski Resort that's full of snow, so excuse my surprise,but…" Michael huffed motioning his hand for the lady to continue.

The lady smiled.

"Sometimes we have to use the imitation stuff, but we usually get a large amount of the real stuff here. It's just this is a freak storm and a pretty dangerous one at that. At least that's the information we have been getting. Potential blizzard," she said shrugging her shoulders as she turned the computer screen towards Michael. The purple region over Colorado on the Doppler radar map, indicated a blizzard trail of snow. Michael frowned.

"Great," Michael murmured under his breath clearly disappointed.

"But don't worry Dr. Scott. We are always prepared!" the woman exclaimed trying to cheer Michael up. "We have amazing restaurants, chefs, and pristine service 24/7! We have great amenities like a gym, spa, and clinic with a real registered Nurse, and a Bikram Yoga studio! Our gift shops can't be matched and we have fun indoor activities and areas, like the pool, indoor ice skating rink, and my favorite- the bath house with Jacuzzis," she said lasciviously with a wink.

Michael tried to smile but he just couldn't fake it. With a nod of acknowledgement, he went back to the elevators.

 _Maria was definitely going to love this_ , he thought sarcastically as he pushed the "up" button.

* * *  
"What?" Maria exclaimed as she replayed the answering message on their suite room phone. "I can't believe this!"

Maria turned her head to the sound of the door opening knowing it was Michael.

"Maria?"

"In here," Maria called out as she plopped herself on the couch.

As Michael made his way into the living room, it was apparent to Maria that he was pretty annoyed. Michael was infuriated that Maria left without telling him exactly where she was going. Saying she was going to get a few items could've been anything and could've meant she went anywhere inside the resort given all the amenities the redhead at the information desk listed off. He didn't like that Maria was keeping him in the dark, and he knew it stemmed from her feeling frustrated with him. While he agreed they were definitely irritated with each other, he didn't like the fact that he was indirectly responsible for any potential threat against Maria.

 _Anything could've happened to her! Didn't she know that? She needs to be more careful!_

"Where were you?" Michael asked sternly, as he stood over Maria looking down at her on the couch.

"Michael did you hear? There's a freak storm that's keeping us stranded in Vail!" Maria cried crossing her arms ignoring Michael's question.

"I know, I heard," Michael replied letting out a sigh. "Looks like we are stuck here for a while."

"Great," Maria said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She really wanted to take a shower, but she was hungry at the same time too. _Ugh! Decisions, decisions_.

"Trust me this isn't what I wanted either," Michael said scratching his eyebrow as he looked out to the snow studded night sky.

"Then why did you come?" Maria pressed.

"Because of you! I could tell as soon as Max talked to Liz that she was going to ditch you and you would be alone and I didn't want you to be in danger!" Michael argued as he raised his hands in annoyance.

Maria was clearly offended. "What? You're one to talk! Saying I love you and then avoiding me all summer, that's _ditching_ Michael! She wasn't ditching me!"

Michael merely scoffed at Maria's accusation with a grunt. This made Maria even madder!

"Liz has had a lot on her plate, you don't even know!"

"I don't care to know! Don't you think it's kind of messed up she left you there? I mean at least I came along."

Maria threw her hands in there air in frustration. "I didn't ask you to come Michael!" Maria enunciated as she got up from the couch.

"You know, just a fucking thank you would suffice," Michael retorted.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Look Michael I don't know how long we have to be stranded in this resort together, but I know we can agree on one thing. We don't need to be near each other."

"Fine," Michael started as he got up too and close to Maria. "You know what? That's probably the best idea you had all day."

"Yeah, ok," Maria said dismissively as she made her exit to the bedroom so she could take a long hot much needed shower to calm herself. _Or maybe a relaxing bath would do the trick._

"I'm serious what kind of idiot goes on a bus without reading the sign."

"Idiot huh? Well gee golly then, what do you call a person then that blindly follows the person that didn't check the bus sign before getting on it in the first place?" howled Maria with her hands on her hips.

Michael began to open and close his mouth a few times dumbfounded, unable to find a proper comeback. Maria's lips curled into a playfully malicious smile. Crossing her arms she waited for comeback, and just before she decided he threw in the towel, and was about to continue on her way to the bedroom…

"Well at least I'm not the one idiotic enough to believe that I could be discovered at a Vegas supper club and become a famous singer!"

:shock:

Maria stopped in her tracks. Her back facing Michael's. Michael swallowed in nervousness. As soon as the stinging words left his lips he wish he could've taken it back but it was too late now. He should've never have said it.  
Maria didn't turn her head back, nor give a retort. She didn't want Michael to see the shock mixed with immense sadness in her face. Closing her eyes, and squeezing them tight, she tried her best not to let the tears flow. She couldn't even speak, she was so burned by his words, and Michael winced knowing what he had said caused major damage.

"Maria," Michael started as he came up behind her grabbing her arms. Maria freed herself from his grasp by slowly turning and taking a step back, now standing at the threshold of where the bedroom began.

"You're right Michael, I am the idiot here," she said shaking her head with a sad smile. "I have been there for you so much Michael, so much." Her voice was shaky. To stop her hands from trembling she placed them in her jean pockets so she could finish saying what was on her mind. All of the things, she had held in for so long.

"No Maria, you're not I'm the one—"

"You just don't really need me except when it comes to my car, my money, or just someone to make out with."

 _Is that what she thinks of me? Some horny jack ass?_

"The joke really is on me Michael. I am the idiot."

"Maria—"

But before Michael could finish his sentence, Maria slid the double doors in Michael's face.

Maria took a few steps away from the doors, realizing that on the other side, contained all her happiness and sorrow in one person. How one person could do that, baffled her and scared her at the same time. Bringing her finger tips up to her lips to stifle her cries, tears relentlessly pouring down her cheeks, she went to the shower, hoping to wash away the scene.

Michael could hear the shower turn on immediately after Maria went inside. He could open the doors with his powers but what was the point? Nothing he could say right now could rectify the sadness he had caused in those beautiful green eyes. Cursing himself he punched the wall with side of his fist, briskly picked up his jacket and headed out for the door. He needed to clear his head, and find a way to make things better with Maria.

Michael went in the elevator and hit the lobby button. Hopefully there would be something down there to keep his mind busy while not having to run into that annoying red-head again. As he perused around, he saw a couple of gift shops, restaurants, and to his elation a bar. Perhaps he could sit down, grab a soda maybe even a meal. The barstools reminded him of the red ones at the CrashDown.

As he took a seat at the bar, he noticed the shelves, endlessly filled with bottles and bottles of whiskey. It was definitely taking him back to another time. A time before he met Maria. A much _sadder_ time. A-Drunk-Hank-sleeping-on-the-couch time.

With a sigh, Michael decided to sit at the bar and grab a drink. The bartender looked at Michael, noticed his silver rings.

"Married?"

Michael nodded. Married. That was the story he invented. Not Maria, he did. That said something...

"Well, what will it be sir?"

Michael shrugged, looking lost at all the bottles. "How about just a coke to start with for now?"

The bartender smiled, nodded his head and went off to get a glass.

"Not much of a drinker eh?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Michael looked over to find a familiar man. The same man that was on the bus. Great I have to put the charming act on again.

"Depends on the mood I guess," Michael replied with a slight smirk, applauding himself for sounding very convincing. There was no way that he would ever touch the alcohol stuff after seeing Max's fiasco on Liz's Blind Date Night. They really didn't need a repeat of that.

The older man nodded. "I never really drank a lot. Maybe like special holidays some cognac."

The bartender came to Michael with his order of coke. Saying a thank you, Michael took a sip, and wished right then and there that he had some tabasco on him.

"Where's your sweetheart?"

Sweetheart? Of course. Maria. "Um, she's back in the room."

"Ah. Relaxing?"

"Yeah she likes….um bubble baths," Michael replied as he took another sip of his coke almost choking on it as a vision of Maria, naked in a lavender scented bubble bath came into view. Michael shook his head a couple of times, hoping to get composure of himself before he lost it at the bar.

"Yeah Luann's making all these appointments at the spa, especially since the outdoor activities are at a halt due to the so-called blizzard," the older man informed as he rolled his eyes taking a sip of his own drink.

"How long do you think this is going to last—uh, sorry, I forgot your name," Michael said apologetically.

The older man held a hand up. "Don't worry. Forgot yours too. Name's Wayne," he replied as he held out his hand.

Michael gave his hand a firm shake. "Matthew," Michael replied.

"Matthew. Good solid name."

Michael nodded a thanks.

"Well to answer your questions Matthew, I've been to this resort every year and usually when severe weather hits, it tends to last longer than a day or 2."

"A day or two!" Michael exclaimed frustratingly. He wanted to get the hell out of Vail and back to Roswell as soon as possible. _Or whatever Maria wanted to do..._

"What's the big deal? You're newly married! You and your sweetheart get a lot of alone time! All to yourselves!" Wayne exclaimed cracking up as he gave Michael a wink.

Michael didn't say anything. He looked away quickly and took a sip of his drink pondering what to do during their extended stay given Maria was mad and not talking to him.

"What's up? You got that pensive look on your face."

Michael looked at him confusingly.

"Yup. I knew it. From the moment you sat down, I just knew something wasn't right! You and your sweetheart are fighting, aren't you?"

"No, I mean…." Michael just shrugged and slumped in his seat. He felt defeated in every way Michael had filled his quota of getting unwanted input on his relationship that year from older men. First Hal and now Wayne. _Geeze!_ When was he going to catch a break?

Wayne slapped his thigh in elation when Michael's hesitance pretty much confirmed his notions were spot on! "Has to be a fight! Newly married and you're down here, and she's up there," Wayne said shaking his head.

Michael refused to reply in an effort to not confirm nor deny Wayne's remarks, hoping that he would take the hint and change the subject. But Wayne wasn't going to move on that easily.

"So Matthew, what'd you do?"

"Hey how do you know if it was my fault?" Michael asked very defensively.

"It's always our fault, haven't you learned that?"

"Sounds like you're just assuming things about me Wayne."

"No not at all. It's pretty transparent, if you ask me."

 _Well no one asked you old man._

"So is that why you're down here Wayne? You and Luann had a little argument right." Michael said daringly.

"No way! At this age we can afford to be separated without it being called for scrutiny. We aren't newly wedded or nothing!"

"So when you and Luann were younger you never stayed a part?"

"Hell no! Luann gives me the silent treatment and I give her space when she's mad at me. It's been like that ever since we got together. Truth is I probably did something that ticked her off. Sometimes unknowingly, other times, knowingly."

Michael began to play around with his rings, twisting one of them out of nervousness.

"What did you do to get back on her good side?" asked Michael.

Wayne looked over at the younger man who reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger. Brash, direct, and stubborn as hell. But he also appeared to be caring, passionate, and loyal without a fault, traits that Luann expressed she found in Wayne that made her love him so.

"After I gave her some space, I would try to mediate things by doing something special. Nothing big or fancy, just Wayne-like things. Flowers, organize a night out to eat, plan a movie night indoors with some candles. It doesn't take much to show someone you care about them, it's just we forget to make those little efforts, and when we do they can cause even bigger problems."

"Yeah, I'm starting to learn that the hard way."

Wayne nodded. "It's always hard. You know what would really make it all better quickly. Just talking. I know! Sounds so simple. Don't give me that look Michael, take me seriously here. You want to get on your sweetheart's good side. Talk."

Michael scratched his eyebrow. "It does sound simple, but for me it's hard. Talking is not my forte. That's Mari- um Madison's. She's good at talking."

"Well, what did your dad do to show your mom he appreciated her?"

Michael gulped. Hank wasn't much of a role model. "My father, well my foster father was pretty much an alcoholic. His girlfriend was the only mother figure I ever had. After a few months she pretty much left his ass. Left me too."

Wayne rubbed his face with a sad look. "Sorry son, I didn't know."

Michael smiled to show his forgiveness. "It's ok, don't worry about it," he replied softly as he took another sip of his coke.

"She was pretty nice to me," Michael said, trying his best to continue, "But he was just—I don't want to go back. Let's just say his behavior pretty much drove her away."

Wayne nodded, making Michael feel relieved he didn't have to divulge anymore of his painful past to him.

"Does your girl know what you have been through?"

Michael nodded. "Not all the details, but she understands."

"That's good. See, she gets you," Wayne said as he pointed to his head and then to Michael's. "It's not always easy to find someone that can understand you without even talking. Even more if you find someone that understands and can accept that part of you too."

Michael's heart swelled at the thought of Maria. Especially that one rainy night, when after ignoring Maria for days on end she still gave him comfort and took care of him. She dried him up, tucked him into bed, and didn't need any explanation. She was there for him, and she always would be.

"It's a rare thing, and a lucky thing at that when you and your woman can communicate without saying a word," Wayne said as if he was reading Michael's mind. Michael nodded, as Wayne smiled in return pleased his instincts about Michael and his girl seemed to be pretty accurate.

"Sometimes I think she could do better, you know."

"Hell they all could do better! Men are complete idiots," Wayne said with a chuckle making Michael laugh as well.

"Yeah we sure are aren't we?" Michael said in agreement nodding his head.

"Think about how much women put up with when it comes to us. Just think about how much your girl puts up with you," Wayne said as he tapped Michael's shoulder jokingly.

Maria put up with a lot. His alien adventures and pursuits always came first. Maria would complain, whine and cry, when she didn't get enough of "Michael time", or his attention, but it was only because she loved him. Loved spending her day, her time, and heart with him, and only him. Michael began to realize what an idiot he had been. Maria needed him, and he knew that no matter how much he tried to put up a stonewall it would come to no avail. Maria would easily break them down. Because the truth was, Michael needed her too.

"I should go," Michael said standing up abruptly. He needed to go upstairs and make things right with Maria.  
Wayne nodded with a smile, understanding where Michael's motives were headed. Michael stuck his hand out to shake Wayne's.

"It was nice meeting you Wayne."

"Pleasure's all mine Matthew. Go check on that girl. Make her know that you would do anything for her."

Michael nodded, his lips curling up as he turned to walk out of the bar.

A couple minutes later another figure entered the bar, venturing their way over to Wayne.

"How long you've down here?" asked Luann as she took her seat next to Wayne.

He shrugged in response and kissed her on the cheek. "Long enough."

"Well I hope you don't mind, but I got us a reservation at a fancier restaurant in the resort then this. Wanna head on over?"

"Sure," Wayne said as he left some cash at the table.

As Luann hooked onto his arm, and they left together she asked him what he had been up to while she was away. Wayne simply smiled.

"Revisiting our past," he replied. Luann smiled. "We've been through a lot," he said.

"Well you've put me through a lot!" Luann said half- jokingly as she patted his arm. Wayne smiled nodding his head admitting she was right. But hopefully the young man he had just met, will take his advice to heart and not put his own wife through the same grief. Perhaps he would learn sooner than later to cherish this love because finding it can be so rare, as Wayne had learned and appreciated all these past years with Luann.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The thing with a glass of wine is, one always lead to two, and more often than not, two leads to more. Maria was all too privy of this notion considering she gained tons of experience by observing her mom.

When Maria's dad left, Amy succumbed to the inebriant more often than she wanted to admit. But it was only after she tucked her sweet blond haired green eyed angel to bed. Amy was responsible, hardworking, and a loving mother and at one point in her life was also a heartbroken woman. Thanks to her mom, Maria never felt a void of parental love though her father was absent. But her self worth on the other hand had definitely taken a toll.

She believed that her father didn't think she was worth it enough to stick around for her. Why bother to work it out with her mom if he didn't care about Maria's welfare enough to try? Lots of parents argue and disagree- that's a known fact. But the ones that really stick it out and put their family before everything to ensure they stay a unit actually make it. Because family means something to them. But to Maria's father, it must not have meant anything. Working through it with Amy wasn't worth it, because Maria wasn't worth it.

She wished for someone that would fight for her, to be with her and to love her wholey. Flaws and all. Because deep down the hurt and the pain, she knew she was worth it. But she couldn't bring herself to believe its. As much as Amy had been so resilient and exuded confidence beyond measure as a single parent, not much of that really transferred to Maria. That was the only void that Amy could not fill. To feel wanted and important. Not just as Liz's sidekick, or Alex's friend and sometimes lead singer of his band, or the follower of the group, but as more.

But as she grew up little by little she was finding it on her own. And part of it was because of Michael. Her connection to him was very powerful and she had complete faith in him and their bond. Through some unexplained way their relationship brought out a steadfastness in her that could only be categorized as pure conviction. She was not one to hold back her thoughts or ideas anymore. She gave more value into her own opinion, even if others disagreed. Even when it came to her decision in being with Michael.

Though the rest of the group was very unsupportive of the two getting together at first, Maria found herself for once not really caring what the others thought, and letting her inhibitions down and giving into what she was feeling in her heart. She remembered how her and Michael even kissed, much before Liz and Max did. Michael believed it was a testament to their connection. Even when he tried to keep her at distance, the pull towards her was too strong to keep away for too long. Finally, she was beginning to feel worth it to someone.

For Maria, she didn't care what anyone else thought anymore. The only thoughts that mattered to her were Michael's. If Michael was in so was she, and over time after some reluctance on his end, they pretty much accepted that they were together. Not by any defined act or exchange of words. It just was. Maria and Michael whether they knew it themselves or not, or whether others knew or not, they were always meant to be together. And that's just the way it was meant to be. Plain and simple.

Michael managed to uncover these hidden realizations thanks to WAyne, and on the elevator ride up to their suite, he realized what an ass he had been earlier to Maria.

 _How could I have been so insensitive?_

The girl had been through hell and back with him. She didn't deserve any type backlash or attitude. Well maybe sometimes.

 _Music? Was that music blasting from his hotel room?_ Michael put his ear closer to the door.

"Yup, definitely music," he quipped out loud as he gave a soft knock to the door. "Maria?" he called a little loudly this time.

Nothing.

Knowing better than to use his powers, he took the card key from his front shirt pocket and slid it on the lock. As the door glided open it unveiled a scene that made Michael's jaw drop.

THe lights were dimmed, the fire was still rolling on in the fireplace, and an empty wine bottle lied on the rug of the living room. Michael sighed, and combed his fingers through his hair. This didn't look good. As he walked in, he noticed that one of the doors leading to the bedroom was slightly ajar.

He pondered whether he should dare to go in, afraid to get the wrath of Maria if she was naked. She'd give him hell. (To Michael though it would be sublime heaven!) He smirked a bit at the thought, his jeans definitely getting a bit tight around his crotch seams. His eyes once again landed on on the empty wine bottle, snapping him out of his fantasy, reminding him of the seriousness of the current situation.

Before he could open the door, out flew Maria in a towel robe. Her hair was up in a bun, with wild pieces out framing her face. She hiccupped surprised to see Michael.

"What are you doing here?" she asked pointedly slurring her words. She was still pissed and as far as Michael could tell, buzzed if not drunk.

"I'm lodging here remember? At least for now till we get out of this snow storm," Michael replied as he scratched his eyebrow taking in the scene. He went over and grabbed the empty bottle from the floor.

"Exactly how much did you drink 'Ria?" he asked with a testy tone.

Maria was in no mood for his commanding demeanor. She snatched the bottle out of Michael's hands.

"None of your business Spaceboy!" and hiccupped over to the kitchen. After opening a couple cabinets she finally found the one that contained the trash bin and placed the empty bottle in it. Michael had never seen Maria like this. She was always in control. Perhaps, flighty, tense, or scared but never this carried away. She was always good about having fun while being responsible. Not reckless like this, and that worried Michael.

As Maria walked by him, intending to get into bed and take a long nap, Michael grabbed her arm a little too forcefully than he had intended, which caused Maria to yelp. It was the over protectiveness coming out, and he knew that maria hated that. But he couldn't help it. He was very concerned and he needed to talk to her. And as much as he knew she probably didn't want to talk, she needed to give Michael some answers.

"We need to talk Maria," he stated as he pulled her towards him.

Maria immediately responded by pulling away.

"No! No more talking! Haven't you said enough?"

"Maria, please just listen to me and hear me out," Michael pleaded as he stepped close to Maria as her side rested against the door frame.

 _Damn i have a headache!_

It was hard to keep her eyes on Michael, for they were heavy, groggy, and tired but she knew that in order for her to get the sleep she craved she was just going to have to put up and listen to whatever bogus excuse he would come up with, so she could get some sleep. Her fingers gently massaged one of her temples in a circular motion hoping it would help.

When Michael didn't hear any protest from Maria, he took a deep breath, combing his fingers through his hair. This was it. To talk. Just like Wayne had advised. He was getting himself really prepared for this, and while Maria was definitely woozy from the wine, she was coherent enough to realize how serious Michael was taking it. And serious Michael meant this was truly something coming from his heart.

Why is he finally acting better when I am not in the right frame of mind? Damn that pinot noir!

"I shouldn't have talked to you like that Maria. I shouldn't have said anything like that. To put down your music, your talent, and desires. I mean who am I kidding? I don't have any talent like you in that light. I think it's amazing you have ambition like that."

"That's not what I remembered you said last time you were here," challenged Maria. A hiccup came out again from her lips, as she instantaneously covered her mouth. The motion made Michael smile.

 _Adorable,_ he thought.

"I know what I said last time, I was there, remember? And I'm an idiot."

"You're a wha- what did you just say?" asked Maria as she took a few wobbly steps over to Michael. Did her ears deceive her or did she really hear what she thought she heard?

"I'm an idiot. You put up with a lot when it comes to my….alien-"

"Chaos?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "I was going to say adventures."

Maria smirked.

"But I know that it wasn't right for me to have said those things to you. And I hope you know I don't feel that way. It's just, when we get caught in this push and pull of one-upping each other, it becomes just that. One upping. And while I love the rise when I get you all mad because your eyes become…."

Michael paused. He wanted to say 'saultry'. That when Maria turned sassy, it really turned him on and made her look sexy, but how could he say that now given the condition she was currently in from the wine.? He would save those intimate details for a later time when she was more sober.

"There's this light Maria. Your eyes they give this twinkle, that makes me... I don't know feel special. Like the glimmer of it was made just for me."

Michael began to look down at his feet, a gesture he did when he was being very emotionally honest yet uncomfortable about divulging so much.

"I know you've drank, probably because of me, and I am not ok with that. I don't want you to have to drink or get wasted because I did something stupid. I don't want to be the reason for you to be vulnerable in any way," Michael said his eyes glistening. He meant it word for word. Though Maria had drank the bottle of wine, she was definitely lucid enough to understand the sincerity of his words. He meant it. He was sorry.

"I'm shaking," she said with a slight chuckle as she made her way slowly bobbing towards Michael.

"Wow, my words must have touched you that much huh?" he said teasingly as he motioned to take her in his arms.

"No literally I am shaking. Spinning actually...or is it the room…?" she said as her voice trailed off. Michael could see Maria falling forward towards him. He quickly went over and braced her fall as she found herself in his embrace.

She slumped over, burying her head into the nook between Michael's lower chest and arm. Michael let out a big sigh. This wasn't good. After all, He knew from first hand experience given Hank passed out frequently, so Michael knew what to do for Maria.

Michael bent over putting his arm behind Maria's knees and lifting her up to carry her to the bed. She was in no condition to talk and clearly she needed rest. He wasn't sure if she was wearing any pajamas under her towel robe, but when a pink spaghetti strapped peaked from the opening of the robe on her shoulder he got his answer.

Slowly and very methodically so not to wake her, he unbelted the robe, and peeled off the material gently down. When he threw the robe to the floor on the side, it unveiled a pair of pajamas that Maria must have gotten from one of the gift shops in the lobby. The words Vail Colorado, were branded on the chest of the tank top, and the shorts matched in the same pale pink color as the top. Michael slowly brought the covers up to her chin, and kissed her forehead.

He cared about her. He really did. He didn't want to though, because that would mean one day he would have to leave her and this would crush her. He saw the images from her mind when they kissed. She had explored pain. The loss of her father cut deep, and the last thing he wanted to do was add salt to the wound, or worse, make it deeper. So deep that it would never heal fully. He would never forgive himself for that.

Michael decided to sleep on the couch, to give her space, after cleaning up the living room a bit. He went over and switched off the fireplace, and turned off the music from the sound system. That was it. Not much to tidy up. It looked like Maria still hadn't eaten anything. Neither had he.

He scoped around their wonderful kitchen for something. He was definitely hungry. THe fridge came stocked with some basic items. There was also a wine cooler cabinet adjacent to the fridge, that held one bottle of white wine left. Maria must have gotten the bottle of red from there.

There was a loaf of white and wheat bread in the fridge. He opened some cabinets and drawers to find condiments, and was elated to find a bottle of tabasco still in it's box.

 _Score!_ , he thought as he took the bottle out of its tiny package. He placed the box in the trash, got some pans and the butter out, and began to whip out the makings of a good grilled cheese sandwhich. One of Maria's favorites as well. Had she been up he would've gladly made one for her. God knew she needed to eat something. Empty stomach plus wine, meant she would be out for a while.

Michael sat down on one of the barstools at the breakfast nook and began to lace the sandwich with heaping drops of tabasco. Just as he was about to savor the first bite, a ringing came from the living area. Taking a bite, he stood, sandwich in hand and ventured over to wear the sound was coming from.

Stuck between two cushions on the sofa was a cell phone. Maria's.  
Michael held it up. Liz was calling. It was about midnight in Colorado which meant 11:00 PM in Vegas.

"Yeah?"

"Oh Michael, is Maria there?"

"She's sleeping," he replied warily. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Liz worry and say that Maria was truly in a state of "passed out" due to copious amounts of wine.

"She told you where we are right," Michael added. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah she told . Are you guys ok?"

"Haven't really hashed things out but we will," replied Michael trying to keep it vague. One thing everything in the group knew about Michael was they he never really divulged much about his personal business with Maria.  
"But she's fine Liz, don't worry."

"I'm not worried. I know you'll take care of her," Liz replied reassuringly.

Liz had his back when he and Maria went to Tucson for Lauree Dupree, and insisted to Amy that everything would be ok, because Michael would protect Maria. Michael would always be thankful to Liz for that, though he would never admit his appreciation out loud, and Liz knew Michael enough to expect otherwise.

"I told Maria that as well."

That caught Michael's attention.

Would Maria ever doubt otherwise?

Had she talked about Liz about being weary even the slightest bit to be stranded with him?

"What do you mean?"

"Uh no nothing…just you know, you guys were arguing and stuff before you got on the bus so… anyway," said Liz trying to brush off the apprehensiveness she was hearing in Michael's tone "Just let Maria sleep. Ask her to call me when she wakes up."

"Will do," said Michael.

He hung up the phone and threw it on the sofa, as he ate the rest of his sandwich.

Michael couldn't help but wonder what Maria exactly said to Liz about him. He wasn't dumb. He was sure enough to know that when Maria talked to Liz in the bedroom she definitely talked about him. It's what girls did. "Girl talk", as they liked to call it. If Liz had been here the ritual would've included a pint of ice cream and two spoons, if he remembered correctly during one of Maria's episodes where she yammered on and on.

See I listen, he thought triumphantly as he went on eating the sandwich. Damn! This sandwich is good! I need to make another one!

Michael was still hungry, but he was also exhausted. He went to the kitchen and cleaned it up.

As he came back to the sofa to get some sleep, he still couldn't get Liz's words out of his mind.

That tone when she said " I told Maria," didn't bode well with him.

Why would Liz need to reassure Maria of that?

Didn't Maria already know she would be ok with him? Sure he got upset at times, even angry, but it's not like he ever took it out on her.

 _Why did she have to worry?_

Then he remembered about the text earlier that Liz sent Maria. He found the phone in between one of the cushions again and flipped it open.  
He saw the message in the inbox:

 _What the hell is F.M.?_

 _A/N Just curious- how does everyone like the story so far? Please comment and leave a review!-Santi_


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 7**

A light snorer. Michael wouldn't believe it if Maria told him, but he was one, whether he liked to admit it or not. He snored. Maria smiled a little as she sipped her coffee, standing against the breakfast nook looking at Michael, who was still sound asleep on the couch-and snoring. Lightly.

She was a bit embarrassed about her state last night. She knew she had gotten a little buzzed and hated that Michael had to see her like that. She was usually much more put together and in control of things. While she hadn't been completely sober last night, her memory was still intact. Especially the one she had of falling into Michael's arms, and not in the figurative sense. She had figuratively fallen into his arms since their first kiss back at the Crashdown a year ago.

 _A year ago. Had it only been a year? It seemed much longer..._

She woke up with a huge headache but ironically well rested. She begrudgingly took some ibuprofen she found in one of the cabinets of the bathroom suite. She didn't like to take anything that wasn't more on the homeopathic or ayurvedic side, but she didn't know what else to do. She had never been buzzed like this before, and she didn't have any herbal remedies on her to do the trick.

Sure her and Liz had raided her mom's liquor cabinet and tried a sip of this or a shot of that, but it was all in innocent curiosity and fun. She never let herself go like this before, and if Liz knew she would be giving Maria one of her lectures right about now.

She was hoping that the scent of the coffee brewing away on its own, might wake up Michael, as it usually did the trick, but to her surprise, he wasn't budging at all. He was in a deep sleep. Nothing could wake him, and in a way, she was really glad for that. She knew Michael hadn't been getting any sleep, and she overheard his conversation with Max and Isabel during the ride over to Vegas that this whole idea to venture to Vegas started from a nightmare.

Apparently, he had been getting them every night since Tucson. So Vegas was his outlet to let loose, maybe even relieve some stress so he could get some good sleep in his system. Well, they weren't in Vegas anymore, but at least Michael was definitely getting some sleep. Good sleep.

Maria put her empty mug in the sink. She combed her finger through her long curly hair, that was parted on the side and realized that her headache was definitely getting better. What she needed was food, but she didn't want to wake Michael with the noise of pots and pans.

She decided to opt for a quick shower, change and venture down to one of the restaurants downstairs.

"Maria?"

Maria stopped in her tracks just at the door of the bedroom and slowly turned around.

Michael was sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," she said softly, standing near the door.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," Maria said brushing it off so that they could avoid talking about her embarrassing state last night.

"Yeah? You seemed really out of it last night," Michael said as he sat up and stretched a bit.

"No, I was…it was just one too many glasses of wine."

Michael gave her a testing look, as he proceeded to fold the blanket. A look that made it made it pretty clear to Maria that she couldn't fool him.

"It wasn't just one glass of wine Maria, or two. It was the [i]entire[/i] bottle."

Maria was very touched by his concern, but also a little annoyed at the interrogation. She knew her mistakes. She didn't need to him to constantly remind her of them.

"I know! I know! Look. I know what I did last night was stupid."

"You also did it because of me right?" asked Michael.

Maria bit her lip. She didn't want to answer that because she knew it would hurt him if she told the truth.

"No," she said shaking her head as she came over to sit on the couch. Michael took his legs off the couch and sat up scooting over to make room for Maria.

It was like the time she came to his apartment to discuss the stupid visions from those overheated make out sessions they had last year. He remembered her apologizing sitting just like now on the couch of his apartment unarmoured and honest. She never had any reason to apologize for it was Michael that was doing all the blocking so she couldn't see into his past. He never told her. He was afraid to. But he was more afraid of the intensity that came out when they kissed. It made him feel vulnerable and he didn't like feeling that way. It made him feel uneasy. So rather than sacrificing his comfortability, he never told Maria about the truth about him purposely blocking the visions from her.

"It wasn't you. It's not...it's not just you," she said looking over and then crossing her arms, realizing she was still in her gift shop pajama attire.

Michael leaned into her rubbing her back. [i]I am an Asshole. [/i]Michael was really feeling guilty.

"That's really sweet of you Maria," he said his lips slightly curling up. "But I know the truth. I'm sorry."

Maria shook her head. "Just let's just forget it," Maria said with a soft punch to his shoulder as she got up. What was the point for her to keep the conversation going? She was so used to just letting things go. As tiring and depressing as it was there was no other way with him.

"I um," Michael started as he scratched his eyebrow "I don't think we should just brush it under the rug, Maria."

Stunned, Maria turned around.

"What do you suggest?" Maria asked skeptically.

"We talk."

Maria's jaw dropped.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?"

Was Michael actually going to start the initiation of being communicative? That wasn't something that came naturally to him.

"It's me, Maria," Michael said getting up.

"Okay. Well, what do you have in mind? How do you want to do this?"

"Well I know you must be starving so how about we go grab some breakfast."

"And talk?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. What do you say?" Michael asked as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Maria nodded. "Okay."

After Maria took a shower she let Michael have the bathroom all to himself to shower and get ready.

"Do you mind if I get dressed in the bedroom while you're showering in the bathroom?" asked Maria in her towel.

Michael couldn't help but take note of the drops of water on her dewy milky skin. Her shoulders and bare calves looking amazing as they glistened in the light.

"Yeah...sure," Michael said quickly as he rushed to the bathroom. Any more time and he'd probably grab Maria, pin her to the bed and kiss her till she ran out of breath.

Maria opted for a casual maxi long black skirt that had a slit one side trailing up above her knee a little. She put on a maroon tank top, one that had a built in bra that she had brought along with her to Vegas in her bag. It was a smart choice considering she could save room by packing fewer undergarments.

 _Certainly an upgrade from my aqua bra!_

She wore the black spandex, crop top cardigan she purchased earlier at the gift shop over the tank top, since it was a little cold in the hotel resort, and tied the front in a delicate knot.

She decided to wait for Michael in the living room and closed the bedroom door behind her to offer him some privacy. Getting her purse she realized her phone was missing. Looking around, behind cushions and under the sofa, she finally found it sitting right on top of an end table. As she flipped it open she noticed that Liz called last night, and the minutes on the side indicated she was on the phone for at least 10 minutes.

Realizing that it was Michael she had the ten-minute conversation with she began to feel nervous. What if Liz had told Michael all about Future Max? She wouldn't think Liz would do that without talking to Maria first and forewarning her so she dismissed the idea immediately from her mind. Perhaps she didn't, after all, if Liz had wouldn't Michael have been really angry at her in the morning for keeping this from him for so long? And he didn't appear to be angry, quite the opposite in fact.

She could hear Michael getting out of the shower and now brushing his teeth. Seeing that she had more time on her side she opted to call Liz just to stay abreast on what might have come about last night.

As Maria hesitantly punched in the buttons to call her, she bit her lip, pacing back and forth leaving brush marks on the carpet with her feet. There was thankfully much clearer reception in the living room space versus where she was in the bedroom prior.

"Hello?"

"Liz! It's Maria."

"Maria. Oh my god, I've been waiting for you to call me! I tried calling you yesterday but Michael said you were sleeping."

Phew! Maria was very happy to hear that Michael didn't tell Liz that she was passed out from wine. The last thing she needed right now was one of Liz's lectures.

"Yeah...I was tired."

"Yeah he mentioned that...and the fact that you both hadn't really hashed things out."

"Yeah. To be honest I never really thought we'd even get to that point. Michael's not really a talker."

Liz knew that.

"But surprisingly, he said that we should."

"Wait? What?" Did Liz's ears just deceive her or did she just hear from Maria that Michael wanted to "talk"?

Maria chuckled softly. "Yeah, that was my reaction too. He wants to talk. It was his idea"

"That, that's great. Wow. Michael said that huh?"

Maria laughed a little again. "Yeah who would've thunk?"

"Wow, that's a great surprise. I mean I always I knew you would always be ok with him but that's definitely an improvement on his end."

"Tell me about it. Okay, okay, okay! Liz, you called to talk to me yesterday, so what's up?"

"Well, but I wanted to talk to you because Max and I talked to the group about Future Max."

Maria swallowed. She felt butterflies in her stomach, as she brushed her hand along the horizontal trim of the sofa guiding herself to sit.

"What did they say?"

"Well, I guess…, the reactions were as Max and I had expected," replied Liz.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, Isabel, and Tess were very defensive and vocal about their disappointment in me for keeping it from them. They felt like as the aliens they should've known, from the beginning. I kept telling them how Future Max told me not to, and even Max came to my defense when he explains the complications if ever his present self and future self met in real time, but it didn't get any better. In fact, that just made it worse. Tess criticized him always taking my side, and Isabel said something hurtful that caused Alex to even yell at her back!"

"What? Oh my god Lizzy! What did Isabel say that would make Alex yell?" Maria knew how much Alex cared for Isabel so the fact that he raised her voice at her at all, was pretty telling about the intensity of the situation.

"She said she wished that Max had never saved me. And then Alex yelled, Isabel yelled back, Tess yelled, Max tried to reason with them...Oh, God! Maria, it was a complete mess. Everyone was pretty much yelling except for me and Kyle. He just sat there stunned for what seemed like hours, just..stunned. Quiet and unwavering. Later on, I would come to find out from him that during the argument he was realizing that when I asked him months ago to sleep with me, it was to prevent a cataclysmic future of apocalyptic proportions…"

Last night in Vegas...

[i]"How could you keep this from us, Liz? You're not even one of us! If Max didn't save you we wouldn't be in this mess," cried Isabel as she stomped to the opposite side of the suite.

"How the hell can you say that Isabel?" exclaimed Alex. "How many times have Liz, Maria and I saved your lives? Multiple! Think a bit before you say something stupid," yelled Alex as he gave a piercing glare to Isabel.

Liz was trembling, arms crossed in front of her, regretting that Max and she had said anything in the first place in regards to the future with the rest of the group. She should've just followed Future Mac's advice and kept quiet.

Tess scoffed in response to Alex's retaliation against Isabel. "Oh please. We never asked you guys for your help. And where is Maria anyway? She's never around and when she is she's always running after Michael."

"Tess, you better shut up," said Kyle through gritted teeth as he looked on worriedly at Liz. After a long time of unwavering silence from Kyle's end, he was finally speaking a bit taken aback by Kyle's tone pouted and went over to stand next to Isabel.

"Maria knows too." said Liz softly as she went back to biting her lip, closing her eyes as if she was getting ready for the brunt of more backlash.

"Unbelievable!" Isabel groaned.

"Stop it! We've all hurt each other here. We can't blame Liz for something that Future- for something I told her. At the end of the day, it's my fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine!" cried Max.

"Of course it is Max. If there's anyone to blame it's our King," replied Tess mockingly clearly frustrated with Max's pitiful attempt to defend Liz.

Verbal Jabs were flying violently back and forth from one side of the suite to another like a ping pong ball in a heated game, never ending, never stopping. Max was scolding Isabel for hiding the whole Vilandra information for so long as if to justify Liz's reason for keeping Future Max a secret and Isabel cried back stating it wasn't the same as withholding information of a catastrophic fate. Tess cried as to how she was the reason the aliens formulated a stronger union in the first place and that humans should've never been a part of their group, while Alex again reminded how the humans had helped them over and over again from disaster. The jabs went on and on, becoming louder and more hurtful. Liz was beginning to feel like it would never end and needed to escape so she left the scene to retreat back to her bedroom for sanctuary.

"GUYS!" shouted Kyle. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Everyone stopped talking.

"You guys, and when I mean by 'guys' I am referring to you two bone headed Barbies there, and you too El Presidente! You can't keep blaming each other or Liz for this. She never asked to be saved! She never asked for Max to come from the future and even more to tell her to make present Max stop being in love with her. Can you guys imagine how much that last one must have crushed her? She never asked for any of this!

I was there that night. Liz was scared, upset, and frantic. The fact that she called me in for a favor like sleeping with her to trick Max, was uncharacteristic in every way imaginable. It went against every fiber of her being. The fact is, Future Max came and told her what life was to come if you all couldn't be united. Michael died just hours before he came to visit her- didn't you guys hear what she said, or was I the only one paying attention? Isabel, you were gone way before that. Gone."

Isabel looked down at her feet, as Alex looked on at her. He couldn't imagine a life without her, and the fact that Isabel didn't pay enough attention to the detail of her being dead and more to the fact that Liz withheld information from them confused him. Didn't her life mean something to her? What could be worse than being gone before your time?

"Tess, according to Liz, Future Max says you left us. YOU left us, Tess. That means you left me and dad. You're a part of my family now. Knowing that you could be gone, that you would leave me the same way my mom left us- that kills me. But you don't care. All you care is that Future Max came to Liz and that she withheld information. All you care about is the fact that your husband of another lifetime is in love with someone else, and that kills you. You don't care because you're too jealous to feel anything else. Thanks. If you're going to leave you might as well leave now."

The words he hit Tess with were the most aggressive. It's like had saved his strongest ammunition solely for her. Because in truth, she meant the most to him out of the podsquad.

" I'm going out," said Kyle curtly as he straightened the collar of his leather jacket and headed for the door. "See you fucking morons….whenever."

"Wait up Kyle," said Alex as he gave one last look to Isabel. " I'm coming with." Kyle nodded.

As Alex and Kyle left, Tess sat down on one of the arm chairs.

"I'm going to go check on Liz," said Max as he retreated to her room.

Isabel sunk on the floor against the wall. Wrapping her arms around her legs she cried softly on her knees.

Isabel began to think about the scene as she went on crying. What were they angry about? Was it about Liz? Was it because she kept something from them for so long. Or was it because she hated who she was? She couldn't answer, but she knew right then and there, she didn't like herself very much at the moment.

[/i]

Maria's fingertips rested on her lips as she heard the whole story from Liz's quavering voice on the other line. She couldn't believe that her friends had become so contentious to one another. The things they said were earth shattering. Leave it to Kyle to be the voice of reason. She knew he was sick of all the alien chaos at times as much as she was. She was worried for Liz, being among people who were once dear friends, had now turned against her so aggressively and abruptly.

"You ok chica?" asked Maria, as she felt her eyes tearing up. One tear slowly glided from her green eye down her cheek.

"Maria?"

Maria looked up finding Michael at the door, clean and dressed looking very concerned. Even more concerned than last night.

Maria quickly wiped the tear from her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be, just give me two minutes?" asked Maria. Michael nodded and reluctantly and retreated back into the bedroom closing the door.

Knowing well that now Michael could hear their conversation if she wasn't more discreet, she walked to the kitchen to a be a little farther away.

"I take it Michael saw you?" asked Liz.

"Yeah but I doubt he knows what you're saying to me. He can't hear you and I said nothing to give it away, but I was...crying a bit."

"Maria please don't be upset."

"I can't help it," said Maria as she felt her voice getting shaky again. "I want to be there with you. I can't imagine you going through this by yourself. And it's not fair. It's not just you that withheld it, it was me too."

"Because of me Maria. I'm the one that told you. Listen don't worry about me. I have Max."

"No, I know you have Max, and I know he'll take care of you and all about this mess but it's not right that I'm not there too."

"Maria right now things are pretty heated. Isabel and Tess are keeping to themselves and Kyle and Alex right now are pretty much off together in the casinos. Alex and Kyle have stopped a couple times to check up on me but, other than that they are all angry. We are all not really talking to each other, but the positive part is Max hasn't left my side. Not at all. He's in the shower right now otherwise I'd let you hear it from the horse's mouth." Liz said half jokingly causing Maria to smile a bit. She could tell Liz was doing her best to make Maria feel better.

Suddenly a scary thought came into Maria's mind.

"Are they going to call Michael and tell him? Isabel and Tess " asked Maria.

"Isabel and Tess are made at me and understandably Max too. Do I like it- no. But I can't say I can blame them right now. But one thing I know is, despite all their anger, they won't tell Michael. "

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Max told me right before he came for me when I retreated to my room, that Isabel and Tess said that Michael would be furious about this, but they would at least give him some decency by telling it to his face."

"Oh."

"And then Max explained how Michael and you had gotten into an argument and ventured off together now isolated in Vail Colorado, and it kind of came up, that…."

"That it would be best if I tell him given I've known too."

There was silence on the phone for a few seconds before Liz said a reluctant "yes"

Maria sighed. She knew it was the right thing to do. After all wasn't 'Honesty the Best Policy'? It wasn't going to be easy, but Liz had just been through hell and back again when she told the group last night, and since she couldn't be there to comfort Liz, the least she could do was divulge Spaceboy the truth herself. After all, at the end of the day, she had withheld information from Michael, and understandably so, even though it would call for emotional turmoil if Michael got mad at her she would understand. Just like Liz understood Isabel and Tess' reactions.

"I know what I have to do. I just don't want to hurt him," Maria said softly.

"He knows you would never do anything like that Maria. He might get angry but he'll understand. Alex understood, Kyle did, and even Max."

"Yeah but Michael is not really happy with Max, so he'll be more pissed at him and his future self. Oh, haha, and of course me!" said Maria sarcastically.

"Michael will always take care of you. No matter what. You know that don't you?"

Maria didn't answer. Yes even in the most heated of battles he would always put past aggressions aside to put her well-being as a priority. But this was different. Maria not only lied, she hid the truth from Michael.

"I better go and get on with it," Maria said. She had already kept Michael waiting long enough. Before long, he would get more suspicious than he already was.

As Liz wished her good luck and shared her hopes of a positive resolution coming out of their inevitable talk, Maria could only tremble as she set the cell phone down on the counter.

Would a positive resolution come out?


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Something was going on. Something was wrong. And something told him all the answers were outside the bedroom door. But Maria told him to hold on a minute and begrudgingly he obliged. Multiple guesses were going through his mind all of them filled with pessimism.

Perhaps she was venting to Liz more about her and Michael's feuds in Vail.

On the other hand, maybe it had something to do with that whole "F.M." thing he saw on Maria's phone earlier.

Or worse- Maria was saying how uncomfortable and unsafe she was feeling with Michael.

 _Great._

He couldn't help but not think up of that last one. He could still hear Liz's voice yesterday night pretty clearly. The fact that she had to reassure Maria with all her conviction that she would be ok with him, made him feel like he was doing less than necessary to protect Maria and to make her feel safe.

She had been there for all his ventures no matter how risky or dangerous. However, she never once raised against going anywhere with him. She'd eventually join in on his escapades after sarcastically drilling him with a bunch of questions as all of the DeLuca women were known to do. This always told him that no matter the danger, the unknown, or the intensity of his ventures she'd remain steadfast by his side, and implied that she had complete faith in him. Because she believed in his unwavering protection, didn't she?

The question itself was making him feel uneasy. Letting out a big sigh, he scratched his eyebrow and couldn't wait anymore. Maria was sad about something, and he had to make sure she was ok.

He had to.

Getting up and heading to the door, he opened it slowly to see that Maria was done with the phone. She was still standing behind the breakfast table, arms outstretched pushing against the counter, looking down as if she was lost in thought.

"Maria? You done?"

As soon as Maria heard Michael's voice she flinched, startled by him as she got out of her trance and back to reality.

"Yeah um…"

"I saw you looking a little upset. Did I do something?"

It was times like this that always threw her emotions of Michael in a whirlwind. Just yesterday he had done and said some terrible things that broke her heart into two, and then today here he was mending it again with his sweet words, consideration, and the sudden surge of self-awareness.

 _Men! Or maybe...it's just Michael for ya!_

"No. It's a lot to explain. But I'm starved," Maria replied as she could feel her body regain its composure. She was pretty sure her eyes were still a little teary but her nerves had calmed down.

"Ok, ok. Let's go down and eat."

Maria nodded as she loosely hugged herself, walking towards the door that Michael held open for her. Michael was taking in every inch of her demeanor.

She was beautiful and vibrant yet oddly solemn. Her mood didn't fit the beauty that she resonated, that she always resonated. Something was definitely off, and when things were off even by the slightest, it made Michael feel uneasy.

The ride in the elevator was awkward and silent. As Michael let Maria out first, she and Michael found one of the restaurant's doors open with a sign that said _Vail's most elegant Buffet._

He gave Maria a gesturing look towards the restaurant with the sign that said "Now Serving Brunch"

Of course, Michael couldn't skip a good buffet. It was one of the things he wanted to experience in Vegas if Maria's memory served her right. Michael's eyes looked a little excited as he made a nod to the sign. Rolling her eyes she nodded and they both ventured in.

As they took a seat at a vacant booth, Maria suddenly felt a little dizzy. She must have sat down too fast and really needed to get some food in her soon.

"You ok?" Michael asked from across the table. She looked like she was going to faint from starvation any minute. She looked at Michael's mountain of a plate compared to her humble meal of eggs benedict florentine, three small strips of steak and a tablespoons' worth of hash browns.

"Yeah," she nodded and decided to just start eating.

After a few nibbles and sipping her orange juice, she noted that Michael was silently eating away, halfway done with his meal…or food mountain. He didn't once make eye contact with her as if he was trying to avoid any inevitable tension that might come out if they started talking. It was literally walking on eggshells at its finest.

Maybe the pain wasn't intentional but when Michael and Maria came together the hurt came just as strong as love. That was their definition of passion, and it was their passion. Even though others might find it to be volatile, Michael and Maria added that it was also passion and its purest form. And they had it for each other.

Michael was getting worried at Maria's silence. The girl could yammer on like nobody's business and she wasn't yammering on at all. She was quiet. The uncharacteristic nature of her was eating away at Michael's patience. Not being able to hold it any longer he decided to break the ice.

"Look Mar-"

"Hey there Matthew!

Startled by the sudden interruption Michael found Wayne smiling at him venturing closer to him and Maria. He was holding hands with LuAnn.

"Hi Wayne."

"See you guys having brunch together huh?" said Wayne with what Maria swore was a wink.

"Yeah. The food's pretty decent," Michael said forcing himself to make conversation, even though the only exchange of words he wanted to do at the moment was with Maria.

Maria looked up and tried to smile up at the older couple.

"Yeah, it sure is delicious. We always try to come to the brunch buffet at least once during our stay here," agreed LuAnn.

Maria caught LuAnn's judgemental look at Maria as she motioned to her plate as if she was sizing the portion to be very inadequate.

"You ok Madison," asked a very concerned LuAnn, deducing that Maria looked very tired and worn out now compared to yesterday.

"Oh yeah, this is my second helping. The first one completely stuffed me," said Maria with a forced smile. Michael gave her a baffled look of worry that she was able to lie so effortlessly.

"Well, we're done here so I'm going to make 'Waynee' here join me in the casino."

"There's a Casino?" Maria said with a hint of dread in her voice. It was as if she couldn't leave gambling altogether even after leaving Vegas.

"Yeah a small one, but it's fun. Come on honey, you said you would play those slots with me. I'm feelin' lucky!"

"Well gotta do what the Mrs. says," said Wayne with a twinkle in his eye as he pointed his thumb towards LuAnn. He leaned in a little closer to Michael to tell him something only he could hear and patted his back and joined LuAnn as they walked out.

"What was he saying to you?" Maria asked curiously as she bit into her steak and eggs.

Michael shrugged and chuckled a bit. "He said: 'I told you so. Men are idiots, admit that and your woman will actually consider eating with you'."

Maria smiled at that. The man couldn't have been more right.

"Maria you need to eat more," Michael insisted as he moved his head lower, leaning towards Maria, so only she could hear his voice. Maria nodded. She got up and decided to go for seconds, for real this time, and returned with some toast and more steak and eggs.

Michael smiled. He knew his girl could eat. Where it went though, was another mystery altogether! Maria had a fine body. Healthy, fit, and pretty damn hot. He had never noticed her before Max saved Liz, but the escapade totally changed him once his eyes met Maria's. Once another face in the crowd of his past had now become the only face he saw when he was awake or sleeping.

She had no idea what she did to him. Just her walking or placing a piece of loose hair behind her ear would make Michael's heart skip a beat. Even the thought of that look of intense concentration and frustration she had when she was working that old milkshake machine at the Crashdown, was enough to make Michael's jeans tight in the crotch area. She was breathtaking.

Michael loved her but he knew when it came to showing it he was a complete dunce in that department. Mustering up the courage he placed his hand on Maria's just as she was about to cut into one of the steak strips. She looked up, her green eyes glittering with a questioning look.

"I love your voice."

Maria smiled, shaking her head as if to dust off the compliment.

"I should've come with you to the audition."

"I did go."

"You did?" Michael asked surprisingly. "Well, how did it go?"

"It was stupid. I didn't get it, I mean…the audition was for a stripper."

"Are you serious?" Michael scoffed. He sat back with a very amused grin.

"What's that smirk for Spaceboy," she said a little quiet as she lifted her eyes up from her plate.

"Just picturing my girl in a thong…"

Maria threw a little piece of crust from her toast at him as Michael blocked it with his forearm.

"Funny. And 'your girl'? Wouldn't be too sure of that."

"You're still my girl," Michael said again with that sultry grin of his.

"What makes you so sure?" Maria asked this time pretty seriously. That got Michael's attention as he scooted in closer.

"Because I know no matter how much we drive each other crazy, we'd be crazier if we weren't together DeLuca. Tell me I am wrong."

Maria stunned, broke her eye contact with him, as she blushed. She played around with the food on her plate biting her tongue on a quip comeback.

 _He was right. Damn it!_

"I know you're trying to think of a comeback but let me save you the trouble. You're there for me when I need you. I'd like you to think that I would be there for you too."

"Michael you made fun of my dreams."

"I didn't make fun of them. You were just catching me at a bad time. I had a hot hand at the table that Max and I were at."

"I know," Maria held up her hand. "But you were unsupportive. What if I said Michael I think it's stupid that you want to find out where you come from. You have it good here on earth so just stay put on this planet. What would you say?"

"Wait, is that how you feel?"

"Just answer the question, Guerin."

"I would be annoyed but I would know that's not what you really feel. Right?"

"Of course not! I support your dreams, Michael. Even though it kills me."

"Why does supporting my dreams kill you. Don't you want me to find my home?" he asked as he took a piece of steak off her plate and nibbled on it. It was a bad habit, and he scolded himself since he knew Maria needed food more than him at the moment. He'd always steal a fry or something off her plate when they ate.

Maria didn't answer as she looked away from Michael attending more to her steak and eggs. Michael could tell she was getting that pensive look in her face, the one where he knew she was trying to keep it together despite the memories and thoughts racing through her head.

" Maybe I don't want you to go find your home. Maybe I don't want you to go, because that would mean…you would have to be leaving me one day."

"Maria…"

"I've been left behind before Michael. And it's always by someone I love. I know that you have to go one day because that's your dream. And even though it kills me I'm not going to stop you. I will support you. But until that day comes, you and I need to promise to be there for each other. LIke really be there. Not just you borrowing my Jetta for an adventure, or me just for the company on an escapade. You need to really hear me out and be by my side."

"I am Maria, I mean I do," Michael said semi-stumbling from trying to find the right words to reassure her.

"No," Maria said shaking her head. "You're not always. I can't do this Michael. It hurts. You're unsupportive, and then we argue here, and then you call me an idiot for thinking I could be discovered. What if I am discovered one day? And you're still not close to finding a way home?"

"Then I'd support you, Maria, how can you even ask me that?"

"Because you missed an opportunity, Michael."

"It was one audition, Maria! And it wasn't even for a singing gig it was to be a stripper!"

"That's not the point, and you know it," Maria said through gritted teeth as she finished the last bit of her eggs.

Michael outstretched his arms across the booth, frustrated at the exchange of words the two were having.

"Ok what's the point then?" he asked.

"Would you? Would you really support me?"

"Yes Maria, for the millionth time, yes!"

"Because I could also see you being really bitter Michael."

"Bitter?"

"Yeah, as in resentful. What if one day with all this support we give each other I'm the one that ends up getting their dreams to come true. You know, the whole enchilada: the multi-millionaire music contract with the hottest label ever, my own glam squad, a limo the works! Then it wouldn't be fair that you still don't have what you want."

"I mean I would get to relish in those perks too right?" Michael said with a smirk as he thought of sharing an amazing penthouse condo with Maria.

To his dismay, Maria wasn't finding it funny.

"I'm serious Michael. What if I get my dream Michael and you're still stuck here on Earth. You're still nowhere closer to finding a way to your home than when you were a teenager. Are you going to resent me?"

"Maria how can you say that. I would never resent you for finding your dreams. I'd admire you for going for what you want and getting it."

"You say that now, but that's all you wanted Michael. A home. Everyone has one. You deserve it too. I know how much it means for you to find yours."

Maria had to pause a bit from getting very emotional. Max and Isabel were given a safe haven when they landed on Earth, while Michael got Hank. She hated what that experience had done to him, to his mind, and to his soul.

"I'm not a crystal ball Michael," Maria started, "but I can see you, in the future being happy for me on the outside while very sad on the inside if I got my dream and you didn't get yours."

What did Michael want exactly? What was his dream? To find home.? Home was where Antar was, what it always was. And then there was Maria. Nothing ever seemed to feel remotely close to home his entire life except her. Not the Evans, not their posh house, not his trailer home with Hank. Only her.

"I would still be there for you Maria," he insisted shaking off the question of home in his head.

"How do I know that Michael? We say really mean things to each other sometimes."

"Maria we banter it's what we do," Michael rebutted as he pointed to him and her repeatedly.

 _It was their thing, wasn't it?_

Maria looked at him longingly. "I know that we banter. There's banter and then there are the hurtful things we say to each other. Like when we go too far. I know you know what I am referring to. When we get a little more than heated."

Michael nodded definitely fully aware about what she meant. It's when they got to the point exhaustion of explaining things to each other. The defense could only play for so long, and the offense would then turn on it the most aggressive of words. Hurtful. Cutting. But, full of passion.

"When we get that way Michael, yours seems a little more biting at times than mine."

Michael could see the green in her eyes softly turn a little grey.

"I don't mean to Maria. I don't want you to ever let anyone, even myself get the best of you that you resort to some stupid self-destructive behavior like drinking a whole bottle of wine or-"

"I am tougher than I look, Michael," she said feeling the need to cut him off.

Yes, it was an irresponsible choice when it came to dealing with her issues, but it's not like she was usually so reckless. She needed to nip that in the bud right there before Michael used the episode as a weapon (presently or in the future) not only against her but himself as well. The last thing she wanted was for him to use it as an excuse to blame himself and walk out on her again. That was what happened last summer. Saying I love you yet avoiding her altogether the entire season because he claimed he would hurt her in the end just because he brought danger in her life for being an Alien. Enough was enough on that whole notion, and Maria wasn't going to go through that again!

" I just needed to unwind. There's a lot of stuff going on, besides the ups and downs of my love life," she said with a hint of snark as she drank down her orange juice.

"Stuff going on? Anything that has to do with F.M. by any chance?" Michael asked taking a risk of bringing up the text. Given the good segway he took the opportunity to ask. It was reeling through his mind ever since the bus ride.

Maria stopped and abruptly set her glass down.

"F.M.?"

"Liz had texted you. Said something like 'Told Max about F.M.' Look if it's some girl thing you don't have to tell me…"

"Michael—"

"No seriously," he insisted as he held one hand out to stop her from speaking. " The time of the month thing already has me weirded out and I didn't mean to look through your phone I promise, I just saw it by glance I wasn't prying—"

"Michael! Stop."

Maria didn't think that the conversation about the Future, about Michael's bleak future, would start off this way.

Maria took a deep breath.

"If you're done, I'd like to walk with you, Michael. We can talk about, everything," she said with a big sigh.

"Does this have anything to do about F.M and that pretty devastating call you had with Liz?"

Maria replied with a look of pure surprise.

Michael shrugged. "What? It looked intense. You were crying, Maria. What the hell happened? What's going on?"

Maria got up not feeling the slightest bit light headed anymore. The food had definitely made her feel much better.

"I'll explain it all, come with me Michael," she said as she stretched her hand out.

Michael clasped it getting up. Placing her hand in his pocket Maria smiled from the warmth and love of the gesture. The mere touch sending her to almost swoon into his arms. Almost. They walked out into the lobby and headed for some beautiful scenery.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I don't know if it matters (it probably really doesn't) but when I think of Maria in my fanfic, I picture her with the season 3 hair. I think all hairstyles from seasons 1-3 are amazing and fit her so well, and I especially liked how it changed with her character development. But Season 3 is really posh and stunning and I feel like it fits her best. So as you picture her in my fic, I may write about her hair covering her face, it's because I picture her hair like in season 3 with a side part, down and shiny. Ok enough about her amazing hair :)_

Back to VAIL…...

 **CHAPTER 9**

Maria was in awe of the white and lovely scenery. The snow everywhere on the land and still falling from the sky, created a calmness that resonated nothing but peace. She hoped that the atmosphere would influence Michael's mood as well, keeping him cool, calm and collected once she divulged all the Future Max information she had kept from him.

It was cold and still snowing hard, but they were under an outdoor cafe of sorts, guarded by the outdoor awning. There were heater lanterns hanging from above and multiple wool blankets scattered on the comfy outdoor sofas around the lounge area for guests to cuddle up with. Michael and Maria were one of five couples out there. Given the weather outside, The rest of the guests seemed to be enjoying the indoors of the resort more.

Michael who had Maria's hand in his pocket the whole time, only finally let go to get a blanket for them. He motioned for her to sit on one of the cushiony sofas that happened to be a near one of the outdoor fireplaces. (or as Maria liked to call them a "Chiminea").

As he sat down, she immediately sat next to him and turned to put her legs up on his lap. It was a sitting position they did often while hanging out, when it was just the two of them. He would be watching the tube, while she'd be watching as well, feet up in his lap. Sometimes he'd caress her feet without thinking. During these intimate moments she would sneak glances every now and then at her Spaceboy pondering about what he could be thinking about. He'd steal glances from Maria too every so often- when she wasn't looking.

"So, spill," he ordered as he lightly squeezed one of her calves.

Maria let out a long breath.

 _It was now or never._

Michael could sense the nervousness that Maria was feeling so he began to rub her legs back and forth to calm her with long soft brushes of his hand. He found himself doing it more and more unknowingly whether it was on the small of her back while they were walking or on her forearm while she chatted with him on the line window at the CrashDown when he took a pause from cooking and taking her orders. He even caught himself resting his hand on her ass at times, like when walking to and from the Jetta or between classes. The motion,which Maria at first flinched at, would make him quickly retract his hand. But since then he'd been sneaking it back on it again, and she didn't seem to care.

"You have to promise not to be mad at me."

"I promise."

"No no that's not enough. You have to absolutely promise." Maria said in a more serious tone sitting up straighter like she meant business.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Okay. I absolutely promise."

"Ok," Maria said, finally sounding satisfied. She pushed back on the couch a little to sit up straighter. She pulled the blanket up to her chest and crossed her arms, and dared to look directly at Michael.

"You know when Liz slept with Kyle. Like that rumor. Remember the rumor?"

Michael nodded his head. "Yeah. Max told me he found Kyle in Liz's bed and they were naked."

Maria shook her head. "No, no, they weren't naked Michael."

Michael looked at her puzzled.

 _Yes she was, at least that's what Max had told me._

It was that whole scene that made Michael do a backpedal in his brain of whether Max should've ever saved Liz in the first place. But he tossed the thought immediately from his mind. Liz had become a friend of the group, even him. And the best thing that came out of the whole event was that through it, he got Maria.

"So they weren't naked but they had sex? You can do that? Well I guess you could if you just took the-"

"No, no!" Maria exclaimed, interrupting him. "God this isn't making any sense is it?" Maria said showing she was profusely annoyed at herself. She couldn't get the words out because she was afraid of the inevitable disappointment Michael would give her at the end of the story.

Why was this so difficult? Get it together already DeLuca.

Michael was giving her some pretty confused faces. "You got any of that oil stuff you can sniff. Maybe it can calm you down or something?"

"Very funny," scoffed Maria as she let out a big breath. "Ok. Liz asked Kyle to pretend to sleep with her, because she had to get Max to fall out of love with her."

"Why? THat's a little drastic don't you think? I mean even for Parker."

"Max loves her; he couldn't keep himself away from her. I was with him all summer Michael. He was like a love sick puppy."

Michael gave her a look that almost mocked her considering she was with Max the whole time also upset that Michael avoided her. But then it quickly turned into one of envy as he realized she did indeed spend the entire summer close to Max, and not himself.

"Ok I get that, I mean I understand if Liz wanted to get away from Max and the whole like Tess and Destiny crap but why fake a sex scene. Why not just talk to him. I mean that pretty much wore him down Maria."

"Yeah I know where do you think she got the idea from pally?"

Michael gave her a perplexed look. He didn't have any inclination about what that was about.

"Michael. She got the idea from you, well me, when I saw how worn down I was when you kissed Courtney."

"What? Maria, I only kissed her to get information."

"Ok we'll save that argument for another day," Maria said holding up her hand.

Michael rolled his eyes in disbelief.

Weren't they already passing all the Courtney stuff by now?

"Seeing how devastated I was," Maria said as Michael gave a glare to her, "she tried it on Max and it worked." Michael's look softened. "Because Michael if her and Max didn't fall out of love the world would end."

Michael chuckled. He knew his friend and Liz were definitely immersed but it wasn't some relationship that rested on earth's survival.

"F.M told her. F.M as in Future Max."

"Future Max?" asked Michael as he sat straight. The text message. This was all kind of making sense. Sort of.

Maria nodded. "Max came to see Liz from the future. Apparently he had longer tresses of hair and he was able to go back in time by using the granolith. It's apparently a teleportation device in some ways. I'm not really sure how it fits with the whole 'time space continuum" thing," Maria explained as she used air quotes for the last part.

"How did Liz know it was Max and not some shapeshifter or one of Kivar's minions?" Michael counter argued exasperatedly interrupting Maria's tangent. He didn't mean to take out such a tone with Maria, but damn it! It angered that Liz could be so thoughtless! Why did Liz think it was ok to trust someone just because they looked like one of them. They had been duped before (no pun unintended!). In all seriousness, there were already people out there that looked like them and were willing to kill anyone that got in the way of their desires.

Not good Parker, not good at all!

Maria couldn't answer, because in all honesty, Michael had a good point.

"I went by the fact that she's my best friend Michael. And Future Max shared knowledge that only he and LIz would know about."

Michael looked on at Maria, remembering the things that he only knew about her. The red shoes, with the blue shoe laces, and her dalmatian dog by her side the day her father left.

Fair enough.

He motioned with his hand for her to continue. "Fine. Go on."

"He said that the four of you, Max Tess, Isabel and you form a unit. The four of you are unstoppable. But when Liz and Max got closer, that made Tess distance herself and eventually leave the group. She left Roswell. According to future Max, Liz and Max were supposed to marry in Vegas. That was the catalyst that drove Tess away. Then when Earth got invaded by Kivar and his enemies you all couldn't beat him without Tess. "

"Wait a minute. You knew about all of this?" Michael said. Maria was surprised his inquiry had come out so calmly. She expected that when Michael would be very upset and definitely louder.

"Yes," Maria replied softly.

He looked away starting to gaze out to the snow falling on the ground. It's like he was in a trance, silent but still just as intense. After a few minutes of silence, he abruptly got up, causing Maria's legs to immediately fall off from his lap on the couch. Her boots landed with a thud as her feet hit the floor and she would have almost completely sliden off if she hadn't held herself up on the cushion underneath her.

"Michael…" She reached out to touch his shoulder only to be jerked away when he turned to face her.

"How could you keep something like that from me?" he asked sternly, his face burning with a look of anger and disappointment.

"I had to. It was Liz's secret and she told me that Future Max told her not to tell anyone."

"So why did you tell me now?"

"Because she told Max, and...then they both told the group. While we were here. Yesterday to be exact."

"So everybody knows?" Michael asks as he takes a step closer to Maria.

Nodding, Maria replied "yes."

"Unbelievable!"

"But just like you Isabel and Tess were very upset at Liz for keeping it from them."

Michael scoffed. "Damn straight."

Taken aback by his reaction, she was beginning to wonder if she should've brought up the whole thing in the first place.

"I need to get out of here." he said low and sternly as his pointer finger pushed Maria's shoulder motioning her out the way so he strode by her into the resort.

"Wait, Michael, are you mad?" Maria called out.

He turned. "I'm disappointed. I'm confused. And Yes I am mad, but I damn well think I have the right to be."

THis caused a couple of people to turn their heads to Michael and Maria squabble. As Maria nervously took note of the unwanted attention, she tried to remain calm and lowered her voice.

"Michael you promised," Maria reminded him as she picked up her pace behind him. She abruptly came to halt when he suddenly turned around giving her the most piercing glare ever.

"What if I told you that I knew something about your father, and I never told you about it for a long time? THen one day I tell you all this stuff about him. Stuff I've known for years! How would you feel?"

Maria looked up with desperation in her face. "I would feel upset Michael, but this, this wasn't my story to tell."

"I am so sick of Max and Liz making choices together that affect me and my well being without my opinion! You know that it's been frustrating me!"

He had a point, and she could understand his frustration.

Maria shook her head, " I didn't mean for it to happen this way Michael. But then again you hearing this from anyone, at any time would've made you mad. Look at you! It's not that _**I've**_ kept it from you this long, it's that Liz and Max chose to only now share it with the group."

Michael grunted.

"Without consulting you first," Maria added, hoping to rack up some points on his good side.

"No you're wrong! I'm mad at you and at them. But still you too! Because the minute you heard about Future Max from Liz, you should've tried to find me and tell me about it. But you chose to keep it to yourself. Real nice Maria."

That hurt Maria. He meant it too.

Michael opened the door that let him back into the resort. He wanted to go to his room, get his stuff and get out of dodge. With a fast pace he made a beeline for the elevators while Maria struggled to keep up with Michael only coming up to his heels. Michael furiously began pressing the "up" button multiple times on the elevator.

"Come on, come on…" he whispered frustratingly at the elevators ignoring Maria who was finally standing by him.

"Please Michael let's talk about this."

"I wouldn't follow me if I were you." Michael glared at Maria and as he heard the beep signaling that the doors of the elevator were about to open.

"Michael if it's worth anything, if my opinion matters at all to you, I want you to know that I agree and that Liz and Max should've never kept it to themselves either. From you, Isabel, or Tess."

The words came out quickly from an out of breath Maria since she was feeling so pressed for time, fearing that Michael would dis her as soon as the elevator doors opened. SHe wanted to try to make Michael see reason.

Briefly his eyes softened but it didn't halt him from getting on. Maria decided to do something just as daring. She got on right behind him, too quick for him to see or stop her.

Surprised as he turned to find her near the panel of buttons to the left of the elevator, he motioned to the panel on the right, and pressed the "doors open" button.

"Get off Maria," he said sternly.

Maria shook her head.

For the longest time Michael didn't respond. His silence was making the white noise in her head get louder and louder. Every fiber of her angst built up as he chose to just stand there.

"Wow you must be really mad" Maria said when he still hadn't let go of pressing the button that kept the elevator doors open.

"I'm not." Michael said a little more harshly than he intended. He promised her after all. He looked at her longing look.

"Michael please tell me what you are thinking," Maria pleaded.

"Right now, to get away and think for a minute."

"Can we talk about it? Maybe we can figure this all out together?" she pleaded.

"Figure what? How would you fit into this Maria. Your future is not hanging in the balance, it's mine. And what infuriates me the most is that you kept this from me."

"It wasn't my choice to make Michael. You have to understand that," Maria reiterated again softly as she attempted to once more reach out to touch Michael. Hoping that when he felt her touch it would calm him down.

"I'm trying to," Michael said this time with a softer tone "Look you should give me my space. Do you want me to blow up this elevator right now?" MIchael asked harshly.

"You won't."

"How would you know?" MIchael said, definitely almost testing Maria of her confidence.

Maria's arms were crossed resisting to falter under Michael's intimidation.

"Because, I know you spent the whole summer getting that under control. Your powers Michael. You're really good with them now," Maria said slowly as she stealthily came closer to Michael.

The elevator doors closed. Michael lost all feeling in his fingertips. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone for once actually had immense faith in him. It was a rare commodity. He had been nothing but a disappointment to Hank, which he never failed complaining to Michael about. He always seemed to be screwing things up according to Max and Isabel. Everyone around him seemed to always think he was a disappointment. It was a shock to hear the opposite from someone, and it bled more that that someone was Maria.

Not being used to it and touched by Maria's steadfastness he had to look away, fearing to lose all control. Being vulnerable wasn't a suit Michael liked to wear often. He felt a soft touch on his cheek. Maria held his face softly as she reached up, on the tips of her toes to extend a kiss on Michael's lips.

Maria was afraid that Michael might pull away, still mad at her for keeping such a secret from him for so long. BUt all fear vanished when his arms came surrounding her waist pulling her closer to him as he kissed her back air around them in the elevator was getting hotter and thicker. Instead of arguing, they were battling each other but now with their lips and tongues. He forced entry into her mouth, while she tried to counteract the same way, and finally gave in, leaving him victorious.

"I win," Michael whispered, pulling away, and then ventured kisses down Maria's neck. As he was about to reach one of the most sensitive spots on Maria, where the shoulder and neck met, Maria pushed away all of a sudden realizing how out of control they had become. It always got out of control when they made out. Always.

Her right hand was placed firmly on his chest, while her left hand's fingertips pressed on her own lips as if she was trying to calm down the tingling sensation. Michael didn't like the abrupt distance, and tried to reach for her waist to pull her in closer again, when the sound of the elevator doors opening made them both leap to opposite sides.

A group of college boys came into the elevator. Three of them to be exact all exchanging looks of salutation to Maria and Michael, while taking note of her swollen lips. Maria smiled back while Michael remained stoic (as he usually did).

"Damn. It's going up," complained one of them.

"So we'll just go up and come down, after they get off," . replied the one with the blond hair and blue eyes. He smiled at Maria. She nodded once with a smile, and looked up at Michael who she swore was glaring at the poor boy so hard she was afraid he might burn a hole in his head- literally.

Maria took Michael's hand in hers hoping the gesture would put him more at ease.

As the elevator beeped, Michael holding on to Maria's hand tighter pulled her towards the exit, not caring that he practically bumped into 2 of the college boys pushing them out of the way as he tried to get out

"This is us!" Maria said in her best chipper voice hoping it would excuse themselves of Michael's rude behavior.

Michael caught the attractive blond and blue-eyed one again smiling at Maria with a toothy grin as the elevator doors closed.

All of a sudden, Michael completely let go of Maria's hand letting it fall to her side as he walked his way to their suite.

"Michael?"

He didn't answer her. He merely got their door key card out of his pocket and opened the door. He didn't even care to hold the door for her, but luckily she was able to grab hold of it before it closed completely shut.

Closing the door behind her Maria turned to find Michael standing in front of the fireplace. It was completely dark, as she moved from the corridor into the open living room, and suddenly just like that it was lit. Michael ignited the fire with his powers without even pointing to the logs.

The motion made Maria's heart race. SHe swore she could feel immense warmth, but it didn't seem to be coming from the fire. It seemed to be coming from Michael straight towards her in an odd way that didn't make sense.

"Maria," he sighed as he turned to her. "Just give me some space."

Maria nodded. Tears were brimming over her eyes, but she didn't want him to see that she was sad. This wasn't really about her right now. It was about him. She knew she had done wrong by claiming that keeping the secret from him was justifiable. It wasn't. She was disappointed in herself more than he would ever know.

Maria retreated to the bedroom leaving Michael alone in the living room where he could collect his thoughts. She pulled over the bedsheets and climbed in the bed. As she rested curled up to the side, she released all her inhibitions, staining the pillow with her mascara filled tears. Ignoring the sickness she felt in her stomach, she lay there, slowly drifting herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N- please be advised- a few bad words used in this chapter. Sorry it just had to be done. You've been forewarned._

 _Special thanks to_ _.com_ _so I could get the lines verbatim from the online transcript provided on their site. Helped me add to the ending!_

 **CHAPTER 10**

Intensity.

It was a whirlwind that he and Maria knew far too well. One minute they'd be in conflict the next in complete caress. He didn't understand where the anger stopped and started and where the love began and ended. It just was. Intertwined together for as long as always.

She didn't deserve his anger. Not really. Sure she had kept a secret but it was only because she was made to believe that it had to be that way. Seems like Maxwell just kept fucking up. Even in the future.

Michael let out a sigh as he got up from the sofa for what seemed like a whole hour. The fire had finally died down and he needed to check on Maria. He wanted to reassure her that they were fine and apologize for getting so worked up. If he really thought about it Maria was right.

He wasn't angry at maria. He was angry at Max and Liz. His heart swelled up as he remembered the teary eyed look she had given him before she retreated to their bedroom.

She was trying hard not to show her emotions but there was no point. She could never hide anything from him, not even if she tried.

Michael slowly walked over and knocked at the door. Hearing nothing, he turned the knob to enter and found Maria curled up sleeping in the bed. He closed the door. It was already afternoon.

He didn't want to wake her. But they needed to talk- about a lot of things. Not to mention to think about a strategy and plan of when to leave once the storm let up. They couldn't stay in Vail forever.

Maria woke up. Her green eyes adjusted to the unsettling darkness of the room while her ears peaked at the muffled sound of the TV flatscreen on the wall. She knew it wasn't late. Her bedside clock that indicated 5:02 confirmed her vibes. She had slept for about two hours. She turned to find Michael asleep next to her, remote in hand, against some propped up pillows.

 _ESPN. Figures._

She gently took the remote from his hand and turned off the TV. Perhaps she could make them some dinner. A tasty peace offering that could put their relationship back into shape. As she was about to get up she felt a pull on her hand.

"Hey," she said softly as she sat back down, placing her free hand on top of Michael's that was holding her other in place.

He turned his head towards her. "Sorry." It was almost too quiet to hear. His eyes were red. Had he been crying? Or was it tiredness from the stress and emotions of it all?

Maria nodded. "Me too."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about Maria. Not about this."

Maria shrugged. Michael frowned that he hadn't convinced her enough. Pulling her chin towards him he bore into her eyes with his brown ones.

"I was an idiot. You're right. I'm not mad at you, It's them. I know you would never do anything to ever hurt me Maria."

Maria cried as she buried her head into his chest, thankful he finally realized she would never want to cause him pain. Michael embraced her tightly resting his chin on her head, muffling her tears with his chest hoping it would stop her from crying. His anger was misplaced and he had made a mistake. She knew full and well that he finally understood. He truly did need his space to finally come to his senses and she was thankful not only that he pressed her to give him some, but that she complied with his wish as well.

Michael combed his fingers in her hair, in a repetitive downward motion, not once loosening his hold on her. Maria rose up and gathered herself pulling down on her skirt as she propped the pillows behind her and sat up next to him.

"Michael, I promise if I ever hear anything that concerns you, extra-terrestrial or not. I'm going to tell you," she choked out, wiping away the tears.

Michael's crooked smile appeared barely as he nodded. "Thank you."

Maria nodded.

"And I promise to support you and your dreams Maria. I'm sorry that I ignored you. You had so much excitement, and I guess I kind of rained on your parade. I love that you sing. I love your voice and you gotta know that if you are going to make it big, I would never resent that. Never. I'll be by your side as long as I can be."

Maria smiled as she sucked in her breath. "Ok! We need to stop with this whole...emotional crap, " she said with a slight chuckle. Getting up she fixed the bedding, as Michael took this as a cue to do the same.

"Thought you liked me showing a little bit of my feminine side."

"Spaceboy, do you ever think before you purposely offend a girl?" she said, rolling her eyes. "Come on, let's look to see if the storm has let up."

"You're thinking about them."

"I can't help it. I know he's mad. Wouldn't you be if you were Michael?"

Max nodded.

"Maybe I shouldn't have kept it from everyone for so long."

"I'm to blame Liz. It was I that told you to keep it to yourself, well the future me anyway."

"Ugh!" Liz cried as she paced back and forth in the hotel room.

"It's not like Michael would hurt Maria. What's making you so frustrated exactly?" Max asked.

"Of course I know that Max! But didn't you see Isabel's and Tess's reactions? It's within reason, but we had a group to buffer it. It's just Maria," Liz explained, annoyed that she had to spell out the obvious to Max.

"He'll understand."

"Yeah but I don't even understand it. There were so many questions and inhibitions I had about the whole ordeal I wanted to test Future Max with. Like why did I have to make you fall out of love with me? What if I just told the group: 'look you four are great so let's all be friends and stick together!' Maybe then we'd still be together, and I wouldn't have 'slept' with Kyle." Liz said with air quotes on the slept part. "Maybe even then, Kyle and Tess would be together!"

Max gave her a perplexed look.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way they are around each other," Liz said with her arms crossed, tapping her foot waiting for an answer.

Max held up his hands. "I just think we need to talk about this as a group calmly. Hash out the 'what if's' and the 'what to do from here's'."

"So just sleep on it?"

"Sleep is good," Max said as he coaxed Liz into his embrace. "Sleeping _**together**_ would be even better."

"Uh huh nice try Max but we're not even married."

"Oh so you can faux sleep with Kyle but not with me," Max said a little coyly as he walked backwards towards the bed inviting Liz to follow. "You know I'll even take my bottoms off for you," he said grinning. Adorable Liz thought, and follow she did. She kissed him softly falling on top of the bed together, embraced.

"I'm so glad we decided to fly it back here. A bus ride would've been terrible. You sure you're ready to face Max," Maria asked as she retreated from looking out the window to see his face. She had to know he was ready. If he wasn't the whole thing could be a disaster of epic proportions.

"I'll be ok. He did what he thought was best. He always does, whether he's present Max or future Max, I'd forever remain loyal to him."

Maria pressed her hand on his that was sitting on the arm rest.

"Why do you think that is?"

"We were put on this planet together. And whoever thought that was smart. With all of us together I just feel like we can do better."

"Oh yeah pally, and how about us Humans? Do we get in on that credit too?" she asked with a coy smile.

Michael smiled, "Please! You guys get a lot of credit. As you would say our asses would be fried if we didn't accept your help!"

"Damn straight! So I think I know of a way you could show me some appreciation, you know for saving your ass from being fried and all," Maria said as she turned more towards him in her seat.

Damn it.

"What do you have in mind, Maria, " he drew out with a long sigh. She knew she was going to ask date night, chick flick movie, romantic dinner, shopping, and definitely something he wouldn't like.

"Take me to prom."

"Prom? What the hell Maria!" out of all the things she could've said that he thought would be debilitating, this one took the cake -and caught him completely off guard!

"When the hell is prom?" Michae asked exasperatedly.

"Like in two weeks. Come on! I'm not expecting the whole thing, you don't even have to Dance! But you in a sweet suit looking prim and proper would be pretty badass," she said with a giggle.

"Bad ass huh?" he said with a smirk. He liked that he turned her on like that. "Ok fine as long as your promise to wear something sexy."

"Um, Prom is more on the elegant side," Maria corrected. She seriously needed to think about getting him some etiquette classes.

The sooner the better!

"No. I want sex kitten. Leather would be damn good," Michael nodded. Although elegant would be just a turn on for him, he wasn't going to admit he was going to have to wear a suit he was going to milk her end of the deal to the fullest. Damn! Maria would look so hot in leather.

"How about we trade that leather in for lace Spaceboy," Maria said as she turned looking out the window, not willing to partake in this banter. Prom was obviously too much of a serious topic for her to be toyed with.

"Lace could be real good. Real good especially if you wore some between your-"

"Don't push it Spaceboy," she said as she pressed a finger to his lips. It didn't stop him from giving her that stupid smile though.

 _Yeah they were going to be ok. They all were. Prom or not, one thing in the universe is certain._

 _Michael likes leather, and Maria prefers lace._

 _A match made in heaven- wouldn't you agree?_

EPILOGUE:

It was a night to remember. Prior to going out to dinner and getting fancied up, Michael entered the Vegas suite and set the tone for how the whole Future Max thing was going to pan out. He calmly stated that they were to remain a unit.

A few choice words were exchanged but at the end of the day Michael and Maria were able to mediate their differences, helping the group come to the realization that solidarity was the only solution to whatever challenges they would face in the future.

"If we face it together head on then we can't be beat."

The group looked at MIchael in doubt. He could tell they didn't buy it. How could they? It sounded too simple.

Maria grabbed his hand in support and tried her best to help.

"We can either be mad that Liz held this secret about Future Max for so long, which by the way she thought she was only doing for our own good... or we could work this out. Stick together like Michael says and defeat whatever comes our way. Whether it's another raid of mutant jellyfish, or Nicholas and his minions."

Isabel smirked a little at that.

Michael gave her a thankful look. She always knew how to break the ice with that DeLuca charm and humor of hers.

Apologies were made. The group hugged, shook hands, talked and slowly reconciled. Michael nudged Kyle to go to Tess. She was casted a bit to the side as everyone talked. Kyle noticed her longing stare. Notat Max. No it wasn't at Max at all, it was at the whole wanted to belong. Kyle approached her and somehow after some conversation the two hugged it out and seemed to let bygones be bygones. Everyone did.

That evening, Michael reluctantly agreed to wear a suit. The other boys didn't fuss as much as he did, but were seen throughout the night loosening their collars at times. The girls wore beautiful skin tight dresses that caught every man's attention at the supper club. It took Michael every fiber of his being not to pummel this one fellow that wouldn't stop staring at Maria's lips.

Michael and Maria also let bygones be bygones….but not without one last surprise.

MARIA: (To Michael) You cleaned up nice, spaceboy.

MICHAEL: Yeah but Spaceboy is still Hungry. I'm thinking a cheeseburger will go down nice right now.

MARIA: You had lobster.

MICHAEL: Yeah, but I'm still hungry. I'm gonna go hit the fast food joint across the street. Green, please.

[Maria takes some money out of her dress]

MICHAEL: Thanks. (He walks off)

MARIA: Cheeseburger? Why do I even try?

LIZ: Well, at least he wore a tie.

MARIA: Liz, I'm worried. I plan to be a worldly woman, and how can I be, when Michael is trapped in a world of armpit farts and PlayStation? He's just so...

[We hear drums rolling, they all turn around and we see Michael on the stage]

MICHAEL: Ladies and gentlemen, tonight you're in for a rare treat-a dream coming true. You're gonna love listening to this performer, and even though she'll never believe it, I love listening to her too.

[Maria is in shock, then she smiles]

MICHAEL: Please welcome to the stage... Miss Margarita Salt.

Maria caught between surprise and pure bliss finally peeled herself off the seat and ventured over to the stage.

"You know this one right?" he said with a wink as she nodded, smiling ear to ear.

He had made her dream come true. In his own Michael way.

Lovers were all around them that night. The rightful pairs dancing and enjoying one another's company. It was too perfect, made even more so with Maria's voice singing in the background. Michael wasn't much of a dancer but he could do doting, and from behind the curtain he was most definitely doting his girl like crazy. It took every muscle in his body to stop him from grabbing Maria off the stage and taking her behind to show her what he was really feeling inside.

When Maria's beautiful song was over, she motioned Michael to come over. The pair didn't care that they were standing center stage while everyone looked on. And while the audience couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, they could definitely see what was unraveling before them.

"Never asked why you picked that song out for me Spaceboy."

"It's the one that you sing that reminds me of us. Well more explicitly me and how I treat you. It reminds me to be better for you. Change is happening all around us Maria. Who says I can't for the better either."

"Hmm perhaps with the right teacher you could definitely step into the right direction of changing for the better Mr. Guerin," Maria said in a sultry voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know sometimes I think I've got it for you too, just as bad. That ain't' good Ms. Deluca. Not good at all," he said as he bent down for a kiss. Maria was so thankful for the surprise. To perform was all she wanted.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome."


End file.
